The Miranda and Gordo Story And Lizzie too!
by tormented soul
Summary: Picks up right where the movie left off mainly told through gordo's side of things. read and review, please, After word is now finally FINALLY up
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
This my first time writing anything like this so please read and tell me what you think  
  
"I'll talk to you later," Lizzie giggled.  
  
"Ok, Lizzie, I think I'm going to get something to eat." Gordo answered still trying to make sense of what just happened.  
  
"Ok Gordo." Lizzie agreed as she smiled and returned to the camera flashes.  
  
Gordo picked some fruit to snack on as he thought to himself, what just happened? Did she just kiss me up on that roof? Did I imagine it? Am I dreaming?  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie's mom inquired as she walked towards him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, um yes Mrs. McGuire?" Gordo answered wondering why Lizzie's mother was talking to him.  
  
"Can I talk to you a minute?" she asked in a serious tone.  
  
Gordo's mind started racing as one thought after another danced in his head  
  
Oh God now what? Did someone see us on the roof? Is this about me lying for Lizzie? Am I over reacting? Just say something before she....  
  
"Gordo!" Mrs. McGuire snapped loud enough to bring Gordo back to reality.  
  
"Oh sure Mrs. McGuire what's up? Gordo answered still confused.  
  
"I know about you two," she informed Gordo with that motherly 'I caught you now fess up' tone she did so well.  
  
She does? How can she... wait what does she know? Did Lizzie tell her about the kiss? Does... "Huh?" Gordo finally managed to verbalize, trying to sound innocent instead of what he really was....confused.  
  
"I know about you and Lizzie" Lizzie's mom stated in a way that suggested she believed Gordo knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"You know what about me and Lizzie?" he asked this time trying to play dumb.  
  
"David Gordon! Don't you play dumb with me. You know what I am talking about!" She fired back in the 'I may be old but I'm not that old and yes I do remember being a teenager,' voice that she had used on Lizzie many times and Gordo and been witness to on numerous occasions.  
  
Gordo just stared at her with a look that insisted he didn't have a clue.  
  
She simply continued on, "I know that you and Lizzie like each other."  
  
Gordo's brain raced faster, WHAT?! His mind shouted at him, which was soon followed by, how does she know? I don't even know for sure that Lizzie knows she likes me, I'm still trying to figure out the kiss, what she meant by it, if she even meant to do it and all of a sudden her mom is sure that we like each other and better yet, why is she confronting me about it? My head hurts!  
  
"How do you know?" Gordo asked before he could stop himself from saying it. He then started mentally kicking himself for making a statement that only served to add to his other confusion.  
  
"Gordo, I see you two together more than probably anyone else does, I see the way you act around each other, the way you both look at the other when you know the other isn't paying attention. I see you two flirt with each other without even thinking about it, and I see the way you both light up when the others name is mentioned and then try to hide it."  
  
"Oh," was all Gordo could say as what Lizzie's mother, Jo McGuire, had just told him began to sink in and add to his already heavily confused state.  
  
All this after an already eventful night. First getting kicked off the trip, then meeting Isabella, then the awards show, then the kiss, now he was getting lectured and for the life of him he couldn't figure why she was telling him this now, as opposed to next week sometime maybe?  
  
"Wait, why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Just thought I'd let you know before things start to get complicated between you two, that you can talk to me about it anytime you need to ok?" Jo empathically stated now in full on 'Mom mode'.  
  
"Thanks," Gordo replied, his head now throbbing.  
  
"You're welcome. Listen we'll talk later, I'm gonna go find Lizzie" Jo replied as she smiled and turned to leave.  
  
"Ok" replied Gordo just happy the conversation was over with but not before adding yet more to his confusion. "Before things get complicated?" Gordo mumbled.  
  
A little late for that now, nice of her to offer though, I'll probably need it, as this can't possibly get any worse. Nothing else is gonna happen is it? Naw I'll just go up to my room and sort this....before Gordo could finish his thought he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh hey Miranda."  
  
"MIRANDA!?!" 


	2. Miranda!

I do not own Lizzie McGuire (Although I wouldn't mind owning Hilary)  
  
Chapter 2: Miranda!?!  
  
"Miranda!?!" Gordo exclaimed in complete and utter disbelief. Before he could even begin to reason why or how his other best friend, who was supposed to be in Mexico City, was standing in front of him she was hugging him like she hadn't seen him in 10 years. She finally released her death grip but not before making several high pitched sequels that the best Gordo could tell were supposed to be, "How are you? How's Lizzie? Did you miss me? I missed you guys so much! Where's Lizzie?"  
  
"Wait you're supposed to be in Mexico City!" Gordo finally managed to spit out now lost and confused beyond all hope.  
  
"I was but my family had to go back home early so I convinced them to let me fly out here and spend a few days with you guys and fly home with the school. Isn't it great!!!?" Miranda answered still in her ultra excited tone.  
  
"Ok I understand now I think," Gordo answered still very much lost.  
  
"Gordo are you ok? You look like someone just gave you the shock of your life" Miranda asked now suddenly concerned.  
  
Miranda if you only knew.. "Lizzie kissed me," he answered deciding to forgo trying to figure everything out for the moment.  
  
"Oh that's not so...Lizzie did WHAT!?! Are you serious? OH MY GOD, this is huge! When did it happen??? Where did it happen???" She rattled off that was in a tone that was shock, intrigue and excitement all at once.  
  
"Look, Lizzie's over there," Gordo informed Miranda as he pointed at the flashing cameras behind them. "I need to go to my room," he continued hoping for Miranda to take the hint that he needed to be alone.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Miranda asked not sure what she had done wrong.  
  
"Yeah, I just need some time to think about some things. Come to my room and talk to me after all the craziness has calmed down ok?" Gordo replied trying to let her know it wasn't anything she had said.  
  
Miranda, figuring out that his head was spinning, responded with a simple, "Ok." Gordo then proceeded to the elevator and went up to his room to be alone with his thoughts 


	3. Chapter 3 In Gordo's Room

I do not own Lizzie McGuire (I am working on owning Hilary though)  
  
Chapter 3: In Gordo's room  
  
Gordo sat in his room alone. His roommate, Ethan, was gone somewhere. Gordo didn't know where and he had too many other things on his mind to care at the moment. Most of the time he was indifferent to Ethan's presence, but at the present time he was thankful to be alone. The last few hours in the peace and quiet had done him a great deal of good. Although he still did not understand why everything had happened, he had been able to sort through the events of the day and understand what had happened to him during this very eventful day. He found himself at this moment in time writing, a practice he had grown accustomed to and one he had found himself doing frequently in recent months, as writing helped him clear his head and understand confusing subjects. He had found this to be most helpful with the subject that confused him the most, Lizzie.  
  
What Gordo had written so far did not make much sense as of yet as was the norm for things Gordo wrote. Generally, when he would get confused he would start writing down random thoughts that were running through his head until he felt he had expressed all of his current problems. He would then refine his thoughts in a way that made sense to him, sometimes as questions, sometimes as poetic statements, sometimes as letters he had no intentions of sending. Gordo was a naturally creative and poetic soul and as such many of his writings were quite good and thought provoking. For whatever reason he had chosen to let a select few people read some of the things he had written. They had all agreed that Gordo was very good at it, but he would simple smile and say that he had a good subject to write about without ever actually saying who that subject was. Only one person actually knew for sure who Gordo's writings were about.  
  
Gordo was interrupted by a knock on his hotel room's door.  
  
"Coming," Gordo answered clearly annoyed at being interrupted.  
  
Why can't you people just leave me alone Gordo thought as he opened the door to find Miranda standing on the other side of the door.  
  
"Oh hey," Gordo stated upon seeing his friend standing before him at this point relieved that it wasn't Lizzie or any other member of the McGuire family for that matter standing there.  
  
"Can I come in?" Miranda asked glad to see her very good friend in a noticeably better mood.  
  
"Sure" Gordo replied as he moved out of the door way to allow her into his room. Upon Miranda entering the room Gordo shut the door behind them. She sat on Gordo's bed and picked up the piece of paper Gordo had been writing on.  
  
"Been writing again I see," Miranda told her friend in a tone that suggested to Gordo that she knew that Gordo had been writing before she even got to his room.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo replied in a tone that acknowledged that Miranda did in fact know him very very well.  
  
"Your usual subject? She asked while smiling to let Gordo know that she knew exactly who his random thoughts on paper were about.  
  
"No actually it's a love letter to you," Gordo answered in a good natured sarcastic tone.  
  
They then exchanged knowing smiles with each other as they both realized they had a lot to talk about. 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Lizzie McGuire (Hilary however will be mine all mine HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Chapter 4: The Conversation  
  
Gordo looked at his friend Miranda. She had been his confidant about his feelings for Lizzie since she had figured out that Gordo was confused about how he felt about her many months ago. He then began to ready himself for another long conversation about his favorite confusing subject.  
  
"I talked to Lizzie," Miranda began.  
  
"I figured, what did you guys talk about?" Gordo replied wanting to get to the point.  
  
"About Paolo, about you getting kicked off the trip for her, about Isabella, about the awards show, about the kiss," Miranda answered trying to deadpan the events of the day  
  
"What did she say about it?" Gordo asked obviously aching to know the answer.  
  
"Whoa Whoa Gordo slow down," Miranda replied quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, It's just..." Gordo started to explain.  
  
His rant however was cut off by Miranda empathetically telling him, "I know Gordo, I know."  
  
Gordo stared at Miranda with a look that said: So tell me.  
  
Miranda sighed, looked at her dear friend and agreed with a nod  
  
"She said it just felt right. She doesn't know why she did it, but she doesn't regret it either." She stated trying to not mix words  
  
Gordo stared at her blankly, clearly confused again.  
  
Miranda paused, thought about what she wanted to say then continued on.  
  
"Look Gordo, she is really confused right now. She's feeling things she never expected to feel for you, especially now after the kiss, and she doesn't understand why she is feeling this way or what they are supposed to mean. She is afraid of the same thing you are. She is afraid of making a mistake or simply misreading feelings and ruining what she has built with you. She needs time to sort through all these confusing feelings and figure out for sure how she really feels about you. If it's meant to happen it will." She finished in her best, 'trust me I know what I'm talking about' tone.  
  
Gordo sat there and let what he had just been told soak in. He finally smiled as Miranda was very good at helping him understand the great mystery that was his and Lizzie's relationship.  
  
"What would I do without you Miranda?" Gordo asked with a smile that let Miranda know exactly what she meant to him.  
  
"Lets hope you never have to find out Gordo," She answered with a smile that acknowledged that she knew how much she meant to Gordo.  
  
Gordo then decided to bring up his confusing conversation with Jo McGuire.  
  
"Lizzie's mom talked to me right before you showed up," Gordo began.  
  
"Oh Really?" "What about?" Miranda asked intrigued.  
  
Gordo went over his conversation with Lizzie's mother in detail hoping Miranda could explain why it happened. Upon finishing Miranda began laughing.  
  
"What?" he asked noticeably annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry Gordo, ..but she is right you know," Miranda answered with a very large grin on her face.  
  
"Excuse me?" Gordo snapped obviously wanting an explanation of what she had just said.  
  
"You two do do all the things Lizzie's mom said and a bunch of other stuff that give you two away." Miranda replied enjoying herself at this point.  
  
"Like?" Gordo fired back making sure she finished her point.  
  
"Gordo you watch her every step as she walks up, you watch her walk away until she is out of site and you ignore me while you do it. I've seen you completely forget that a waitress is standing there asking what you want to drink because your too busy watching Lizzie play with her silverware.  
  
I've heard Lizzie ask me if you would like an outfit was holding up and then act like she meant to say something else. I've seen her watch you when you were not paying attention. I saw her completely lost without you the day you were in high school.  
  
We all see you watch her hips when she isn't looking at you and we all see her smile that goofy 'I love my life and what is in front of me right now' smile at you when your not paying attention." Miranda finished glad to finally tell Gordo how horribly obvious he and Lizzie could be.  
  
Gordo just shook his head. He finally got up and motioned for her to get up as well.  
  
"I need sleep..This day has worn me out" he said emotionally exhausted.  
  
"Ok, if you need to talk some more or whatever I'm in Lizzie's old room. Her parents are making her stay in their room to make sure she doesn't sneak out." She stated in her 'I'm here for you' tone she had been using with Gordo a lot recently.  
  
"Thanks," Gordo answered her first statement before chuckling at the second one. They hugged and Miranda went out of Gordo's room and down the hall. Gordo sat down on his bed, shook his head, then laid back on his bed. He laid there a minute then finally smiled.  
  
"What a day!" he said out loud to himself as he got up to go turn the light out. 


	5. The new day

I do not own Lizzie McGuire (Hilary however, is MINE I tell you not yours mine, I mean...)  
  
Chapter 5: The new day  
  
Someone calling his name impatiently over and over, "Gordo!, Gordo!, Gordo!" woke Gordo up. Gordo! Gordo! Gordo!" Kate repeated.  
  
"What?! What?! What?!" Gordo responded clearly irritated. It was a well- known fact that he was not a morning person. He opened his eyes to see Ethan and Kate standing before him.  
  
"Dude get ready," Ethan stated.  
  
"Get ready for what?" Gordo inquired.  
  
"We're going to spend the day together!" Ethan continued.  
  
"Who are we?" Gordo asked already getting confused.  
  
Kate decided to respond to this question, "Oh, you, Lizzie's family, Ethan and I."  
  
Gordo responded with the first thing that popped into his head, "What about Lizzie and Miranda?"  
  
"Going to the beach," Kate answered. "Something about you and a kiss," she continued with a twinkle in her eye. She then smiled and finished, "They said you would know. So, we figured you could come with us and tell us all about it!"  
  
Gordo grinned to himself and thought, I guess the kiss is not a secret then. I can tell I'm not going to be able to get out of this either. Looks like another fun day.  
  
"Ok, Ok!! Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready," He finally replied.  
  
"Meet us in the lobby when you are ready" Ethan stated.  
  
With that they left and Gordo was alone. He muttered "Why me?" while he crawled out of bed and shuffled towards the bathroom. After showering, getting dressed, and the best he could readying himself for the day ahead, David Gordon made his way down to the hotel lobby. His second family, The McGuire's, along with Kate and Ethan were waiting for him in the lobby.  
  
Gordo, Ethan, and Lizzie's dad, Sam McGuire stood outside some clothing shop in Rome that none of them could pronounce the name of. The girls, Kate and Jo, were inside looking at things that neither of them could possibly afford. Sam decided that now would be a great time to have a talk with Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, listen there is something I've been meaning to talking to you about," he began.  
  
Oh boy, here we go again......Gordo thought to himself as he braced himself for yet another onslaught.  
  
He took a deep breath, then responded, "Um ok, what's up?" 


	6. Sam And Gordo

I do not own Lizzie McGuire (everyone stay away from Hilary thought cause she is mine)  
  
Chapter 6- Sam Talks to Gordo  
  
Sam McGuire began what was to be a very long conversation with David Gordon, "Gordo, I have known you all your life and I see you as often as I see my own children. What I'm trying to say is, I consider you to be my other son."  
  
He does what?! Gordo was taken aback by this but finally responded with, "Wow I feel really honored, thanks Mr. McGuire. That means a lot to me really."  
  
Sam smiled and forged on, "I know it does and I also know that you really don't have any male influences in your life you can talk to with your dad staying so busy all the time."  
  
Gordo had no idea where he was going or what to say  
  
"I just want to make sure you know that you can come to me about anything you need help with. All you have to do is ask." Sam finished.  
  
That's great to know and everything but, "Mr. McGuire why are you telling me this now?" Gordo inquired not sure what was going on.  
  
"Because you are going through I big change in your life right now." Sam answered in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"High school?" Gordo responded hoping that's what he meant.  
  
Sam was undaunted, "Well that to, but I think you know what I'm really talking about."  
  
Gordo simply gave Sam a look that said, 'not a clue.'  
  
"Your relationship with Lizzie is changing, we all see it."  
  
See it?! "See it?!" Gordo asked curious, annoyed, and confused all at the same time. Sam became almost flustered before stopping himself so he could make his point. "David, do you honestly believe I don't see the way you look at Lizzie?" Sam asked in a tone that suggested that he didn't particularly want Gordo to answer the question.  
  
Gordo starting playing dumb, "The way I what?"  
  
Sam smiled to himself before he answered, "David you look at her the same way I look at Jo."  
  
Gordo was still playing dumb, "Which is?"  
  
Sam thought about what he wanted to say, then continued, "When you look at her you have this look in your eyes that's says: I'll give up anything and everything in this world me just as long as I am here with her everything is ok. You hang on her every word, her every move, and every time her eyes blink. Her opinion of you means everything to you."  
  
"How do you know that?" Gordo asked admitting out loud to himself and to Sam that he was exactly right.  
  
"Because Jo has the same effect on me. Its called love David." Sam answered in a very empathetic tone.  
  
Gordo looked at Sam, sighed and let down his guard, "I need some advice."  
  
"Sure David, go ahead." Sam replied assured he was getting through to Gordo.  
  
Here we go... "I'm scared. I'm scared she won't want to risk losing what we have. I'm scared she will assume she only loves me as a friend. Scared she will get too confused, or things will get too awkward and we will lose what we have. I'm scared I will mess up some how. I'm afraid I will make a wrong move, say the wrong thing, move too fast or move to slow.  
  
After the awards, she kissed me...and I don't know why yet. I've been having conversations about mine and Lizzie's feelings and our relationship with Mrs. McGuire, Miranda, and now you. I'm overwhelmed and I don't know what to do. I'm not used to be so confused like this." Gordo finished relieved to get that off his chest.  
  
"Finished?" Sam inquired.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo answered plainly.  
  
"Feel better?" Sam asked although he knew the answer.  
  
"Yes, a little" Gordo replied honestly.  
  
Sam prepared his advice in his head and started, "David, for now stop trying to understand everything. The answers will come to you. Trust your heart and trust Lizzie. Don't over analyze things. Be honest, you yourself and to her. And don't ever be afraid, things like this have a way of working themselves out. If it's meant to be, it will happen."  
  
Gordo looked down then looked at Sam and he smiled. He understood everything he had just told him. Sam gave him a knowing smile back.  
  
"Thank you," Gordo managed in a simple grateful tone.  
  
"You're welcome, now lets go see what where Matt wandered off too." Sam replied as he turned to see where his youngest son had gone off too. 


	7. Chapter 7 Back at the hotel

I do not own Lizzie McGuire (Although upon further review I might like owning LaLaine)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Dude how long have you been wanting to vent like that?" Ethan asked David Gordon after Sam had went to find Matt.  
  
"Awhile." Gordo answered.  
  
Sam returned with Matt just as the girls emerged from the shop. Everyone regrouped and the group continued on its day.  
  
David, upon returning from the day's activities, found himself writing again. This time he had chosen to engage in this activity on the hotel's patio.  
  
"Hey!" Gordo heard Lizzie's familiar voice behind him. Before Gordo could answer Lizzie was sitting down next to him.  
  
"What'cha doing? Lizzie inquired noticing the piece of paper in front of Gordo.  
  
"Nothing." Gordo replied hiding the paper before she could read any of it. "Have fun today? Gordo asked changing the subject.  
  
"Oh yeah, the beach was beautiful," she answered smiling.  
  
"So are you," Gordo said under his breath.  
  
"Did you say something?" Lizzie asked smiling.  
  
"Nothing just mumbling to myself." David answered trying to not mix words.  
  
"Ok. The beach was great. Miranda and I caught up on what each other had missed and she helped me understand some things."  
  
"What things? Gordo inquired obviously wanting her to continue.  
  
"Boy things," she answered with a smile, a twinkle in her eye, and a very large amount of playfulness. "What about your day?" She inquired giggling and obviously enjoying herself.  
  
"Good, the girls shopped, Matt got lost, Ethan got confused, and Dad and I had a long talk." David replied with a smile, and a playful look of his own.  
  
"Dad?" Lizzie replied slightly confused.  
  
"Your dad I mean." He replied correcting himself.  
  
"Oh, what about?" She continued smiling; playing with her hair and starting to shamelessly flirt.  
  
"Different things, he was a great deal of help with one thing in particular though." He answered realizing that he too was obviously flirting.  
  
"Really? And what would that be?" She asked no long caring how obvious a flirt she was being.  
  
"A girl," He answered as he suddenly became fully aware of all the things he had been told he did around her and she did around him.  
  
"Yeah, well my mom wanted to talk to me about something, I better go see what she wanted." Lizzie stated as she began to realize how she had been acting the last few minutes.  
  
"Ok," David said, understanding the need to relieve the suddenly thick tension between the two.  
  
"Hey you're gonna be beside me on the plane right?" She inquired although she knew the answer.  
  
"I'll always be by your side," he replied in a loving tone.  
  
"I'll see you later," Lizzie stated now looking for a way out.  
  
Lizzie got up and began walking away.  
  
"Lizzie!" Gordo stated purposely. Gordo got up out of his chair and walked up to Lizzie and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you," he smiled and looked into her eyes.  
  
"For what?" She asked taken aback and blushing.  
  
"For being you," David answered honestly, sweetly, and with a lot of love.  
  
"You're welcome," Lizzie replied still blushing and noticeably confused. "Bye," she stated, her head really spinning now.  
  
"Bye," he answered, just starting to believe the last few minutes had taken place.  
  
Lizzie walked away and Gordo just stood there smiling in disbelief. 


	8. Chapter 8 The Bombshell

Chapter 8 - Still confused  
  
I do not own Lizzie McGuire (Have I mentioned oh lucky Adam Lamberg was to work with 2 beautiful girls on the show?)  
  
Gordo simply returned to his table and continued his writing. He paused for a moment to think but before he could add his thought to the paper he saw a hand pick up the piece of paper off the table.  
  
"Can I help.. Oh its you." Gordo snapped as he saw Miranda holding the piece of paper he had been writing on. Miranda looked up from the paper and smiled.  
  
"I see you added to your work again," Miranda began with a look and a tone said that she knew what he was doing before she ever got out there.  
  
Gordo simply sat there, shook his head, and smiled before replying, "Yeah, things are becoming more clear now."  
  
Miranda looked at her friend and smiled to herself. She thought the world of David Gordon. She found him to be funny, witty, intelligent, attractive and loyal. In another life, in an alternate universe, she could see herself falling for Gordo. But in this life, and in this universe, she knew that Gordo and Lizzie were meant to be together. In knowing that however, Miranda still had to admit if only to herself, that on some levels she was envious and maybe even a little jealous of Lizzie and the way Gordo felt about her.  
  
Miranda thought for a moment about what she wanted to say so she wouldn't blurt out something she didn't want Gordo to hear. She knew Gordo didn't need any other complications in his life right now. Good, he wasn't looking at her. She took a deep breath and began to speak, "David I think this poem is really sweet.. I think you're really sweet. Lizzie is so lucky."  
  
"Thanks, but can we talk about something else please?" Gordo asked trying to get off the Lizzie subject even is just for a little bit.  
  
"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Miranda replied agreeing that a change in subject would be for the best.  
  
"Tell me about Mexico City." Gordo inquired trying for something simple.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't wanna live there but it was really pretty and I had fun visiting. I saw my family and "Thanks, but can we talk about something else please?" Gordo asked trying to get off the Lizzie subject even is just for a little bit.  
  
"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Miranda replied agreeing that a change in subject would be for the best.  
  
"Tell me about Mexico City." Gordo inquired trying for something simple.even met some new members." She stated pleasantly. "Hey! Hey! Gordo! Are you listening to me?" She asked, clearly annoyed when she saw that Gordo was not listening to her.  
  
Gordo snapped back into reality and gave Miranda a look that begged for forgiveness before telling her, "I'm sorry Miranda, I'm listening to you, I just.."  
  
Miranda snapped back, "You're just still thinking about Lizzie, I know", cutting off Gordo before he could finish. Miranda got up out of her chair and turned to leave but not before Gordo caught a look on her face that said sadness, anger, and hurt. Gordo had no idea why she was upset but he was very sorry for whatever it was he had just done to upset her. The truth was that Miranda was not even sure why she was upset with Gordo. Gordo was hurrying to get in front of her when he heard a voice behind them.  
  
"Gordo, Miranda!" Jo McGuire yelled as she was rushing into the courtyard. Sam, Lizzie, Matt, Kate, and Ethan were all right behind her.  
  
Gordo and Miranda both stopped and turned to answer Jo, but before either of them could say anything they saw the look on the group's faces. They all looked shocked, sad and about to break up. Gordo knew something was horribly wrong. Miranda voiced what Gordo was thinking.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Miranda asked upon seeing their distraught faces and body language.  
  
Jo visibly tried to calm her self before speaking, "I have some bad news," she stated her as her voice trembled. She looked at Gordo, looked away, and then looked at him again. "Gordo, she began with a empathetic purpose, "sweetie come here." She requested as she motioned him to come to her. Gordo complied with this request and followed Jo to a nearby bench. Gordo sat on the bench and Jo sat down next to him and faced him. Jo turned her head enough to see Lizzie standing in front of them. Jo quickly gave her a look that said no but Lizzie gave her a look that said please. Jo conceded to her daughter and allowed to her take a seat on the other side of Gordo. Jo, even right now still knew how close Gordo and Lizzie were. Jo put her arm around Gordo's shoulder and Lizzie squeezed his hand. Jo breathed in deep, drew from all the strength she had in her, and prepared to break the news to Gordo.  
  
"Gordo.You're parents were on their way to dinner and a speeding car ran a red-light . it hit your parents car and pushed it into a building near by. They took them to the hospital but.they didn't make it. Gordo you're parents are dead.." Jo McGuire finally barely finished. Gordo fell into Lizzie's arms and began to cry and weep like a baby. Jo embraced and told him the only thing she could say, "I'm so sorry." 


	9. Chapter 9 trying to move on

Chapter 9 - nothing makes sense (poor David Gordon every time he thinks he is starting to understand God throws him another curve ball)  
  
Gordo sat the last box of his things down in his new bedroom. The time following his junior high graduation had been a whirlwind of events. In the span of about a month, he had graduated junior high, visited Rome, had all kinds of issues with Lizzie and Miranda, lost his parents, and now due to a lack of relatives except for his grandmother, who was unable to take care of him, he was finishing the process of moving in with the McGuire's, who had become his guardians as a result of his parents death.  
  
To their credit, The McGuire family had been nothing but extremely nice and accommodating to him. He appreciated their efforts greatly but he was sure he hadn't shown it very well. He had shut them out despite their best efforts and he had been especially short with Sam and Jo. He would never purposely hurt any of them but the loss of his parents hurt him badly and the only way he knew how to get by right now was to shut them all out and not show love to anyone. He hoped that one day they would understand and forgive him.  
  
Gordo was taking things out of boxes and finding places for them when he heard a voice behind him say his name. "What?" He snapped before he could stop himself. He then turned around to apologize. Matt McGuire was just standing in front of him with a confuse look.  
  
"I'm sorry Gordo I didn't mean to disturb you," Matt replied as nicely as he knew how in hopes Gordo wouldn't bite the rest of his head off.  
  
"Oh no Matt you didn't disturb me, you just caught me by surprise. I'm sorry buddy I didn't mean to snap at you like that. What did you need?" Gordo asked trying to make sure that Matt knew that he wasn't in the least bit mad at him.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know dinner is ready," Matt answered, now assured that he hadn't angered Gordo.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be there in a minute," Gordo told Matt as appreciably as he could.  
  
"Ok" Matt replied as turned to go back to the dining table.  
  
Gordo put down the items he had been holding, went to the restroom to wash up, and made his way to the dining table for dinner. 


	10. chapter 10 healing takes time

Chapter 10 - Healing takes time (now I'm really wishing we could have had the show move into high school with more of a serious tone)  
  
Miranda, Lizzie and Gordo walked home from the bus stop. They were now in their second week of high school and they were finally beginning to adjust. Miranda had a great number of people ask her about her trip and how she was. For her it was nice to know that she had been missed so much. Word of Lizzie's Italian fiasco had also gotten around. She too, had a large amount of people coming up to her asking all about her escapade as a pop star. Then there was Gordo. Everyone he knew, and some people he didn't know, asked Gordo how he was doing and had given him their condolences over the loss of his parents. While he was truly thankful and a bit shocked that so many people cared, their words simply did not help or comfort him. Those who did know him noticed how big a change had come over him.  
  
He was pleasant to everyone but the sarcastic, witty, lively personality that people knew and loved about him was gone. He had not let his personal life affect his schoolwork however. If anything he had thrown himself more into his schoolwork than ever before. At least his homework never asked him how he was or if he wanted to talk about it. He wasn't mad at any of them, he just wasn't ready to let anyone in. Especially the people he had never let in before. He hoped that one day they would all forgive him.  
  
The trio reached Miranda's house. Miranda waved goodbye to Lizzie and then hugged Gordo, something she had done every time she greeted or said goodbye to him, since his parents had died. Upon releasing her grip she told him bye and gave him a look that Gordo could only liken to someone waiting on a loved one to come out of a coma. Gordo just waved and Miranda turned and walked towards her door as he and Lizzie continued their walk home.  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo. She had known him all her life and they had always been close. They had had arguments before and even a few full-fledged fights but this was the first time that Gordo had ever completely shut her out. It was so strange to her. After all these years of being so close to him, it had taken her having to deal with not being able to be close to him for her to realize how truly special their relationship was. She had always known but his shutting her out had really driven it home for her. She wanted so bad to show him, tell him all of this but she knew it wouldn't do any good. She didn't what to do or how to act around him anymore. She didn't blame him; she just wished she knew how to help him. Seeing him in this state and not being able to do anything about it made her feel helpless and it was killing her.  
  
She took a deep breath and decided to break the silence. "Hey Gordo?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Gordo answered snapping back out of his own little world he had drifted into again.  
  
"Do you mind helping me with my math homework once we get home?" She inquired making sure to stay away from touchy subjects.  
  
"Sure, no problem. What would you do without me McGuire?" He replied.  
  
" I don't know. Make my dad help me I guess." She joked hoping to chip just a little at his wall. Gordo looked at her and chuckled a little and then Lizzie could have swore she saw him flash a real smile. 


	11. chapter 11 breaking down the wall

Chapter 11 - breaking down the wall (I am truly amazed at what the power of love is capable of)  
  
Gordo sat down on Matt McGuire's bed. He had finished his homework hours ago and had finished helping Lizzie with hers a few minutes ago. Now he was tutoring Matt with math, his best subject and probably Matt's worst, because he couldn't find anything else to keep him occupied. Matt handed him his homework. Gordo looked it over and found that it was correct.  
  
"Wow Matt you're really getting the hang of this," He told the youngest McGuire.  
  
"Thanks Gordo but you just make it really easy for me," Matt replied trying to give Gordo all the credit.  
  
"Thanks Matt but you had it in you the whole time, trust me. You're a smart kid when you focus." Gordo answered back trying to encourage him.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Matt inquired, surprised at the comment.  
  
Gordo looked at him and smiled, "Of course I do. I've always thought you were a great kid. I thought you knew that?" He stated purposefully.  
  
Matt smiled and realized that they were having a "moment". He then chuckled a little and answered with, "Yeah David, I know."  
  
Gordo had gone back to looking at Matt's homework when Matt got up the nerve to bring something up to him. Hey Gordo, do you know how lucky you are? He started with certain seriousness in his tone and in his eyes.  
  
Gordo looked up from the paper, turned to look at Matt and raised an eyebrow before asking, "Excuse me?"  
  
"I mean you just lost your parents and everything but look at what you still have." He continued, suddenly several years older then his age.  
  
Gordo didn't know what to do or say. After a few seconds he gave into his intrigue and asked, "Like?"  
  
"David, you have two friends who absolutely think the world of you and love you dearly. You are probably going to end up marrying one of them and the other will be your friend for life." Matt remarked getting more confident by the second.  
  
All Gordo could do was look at Matt with a look that said 'go on'. Matt took a breath and kept going. "My mom and dad love you like their own child and you are the big brother I never had." He stated now in full preach mode. Gordo's jaw hit the floor but Matt just continued his speech. "You're super intelligent, genuinely good natured, likable and surrounded by people who love you. What I wanna know is, why in the hell are you so depressed David? You can't mourn forever. It's not fair. It's not fair to your parents. It's not fair to us. It's not fair to you. I'm not asking you to get over it. I'm asking you, as your friend. as your brother, to let us back in. We wont hurt you. Trust us. Trust us like you used to. Trust us like I know deep down you still do." Matt finished, in disbelief of what he had just said.  
  
Gordo just sat there for a second. A young boy had just put him in his place yet somehow it made perfect sense. He got up off Matt's bed, looked at Matt, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you," he told Matt gratefully. Matt then nodded and motioned for Gordo to go and Gordo walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs to the living room where Jo, Sam, and Lizzie were talking. Gordo simply walked up to group and proceeded to embrace them. He started with Sam, and then hugged Jo who kissed him on the forehead. Finally he hugged Lizzie tightly and kissed her on the cheek. Lizzie smiled and returned the kiss on his cheek. Gordo faced his family and told them all three little words that meant everything to them, "I love you." 


	12. chapter 12 emotions on paper

Chapter 12 - emotions on paper (Adam, LaLaine and Hilary told me to tell yall hi)  
  
Gordo sat in his room on his bed. Four poems lay in front of him. He had started writing several hours ago and now had four separate works to show for it. The first one he had written was a simple message to his parents. He picked that one up and began to read over it again.  
  
Thank you  
  
Thank you  
  
Thank you for bringing me into this world Thank you for loving me every day of my life Thank you for teaching me what was right and wrong Thank you for never letting me settle Thank you for always pushing me Thank you for always believing in me Thank you for never giving up Thank you making me what I am today To my mother and father watching over me in heaven today, Thank you  
  
After reading it again, Gordo placed the poem on his wall right next to the picture of his parents. He then sat back down and picked up the second poem he had written. Once again he read the words he had written.  
  
Angels  
  
When I needed you, you were there. When my parents were taken from me, you were there. When I had nowhere else to go, you took me in. When I shut you out, you loved me anyway. When I was wrong you forgave me. When I didn't believe in myself, you believed in me.  
  
If guardian angels help when you are in need, then you must be my guardian angels. In my eyes you are proof that angels do walk among us. For loving me when I needed it the most, I am truly grateful. For making me part of your family, I am thankful. I do know what I did to deserve you, but I know I'm lucky to have you. All I can say is something that I know in my heart through and through. I Love You  
  
Upon finishing reading the words, Gordo wiped a tear from his eye. He then placed the paper on his dresser. He would give it to Jo and Sam tomorrow. He sat back down on the bed and took a deep breath. He picked up the third item he had written. This one was about Lizzie. After Matt snapped Gordo out of his funk, he and Lizzie had both gotten brave. One day when no one was around, he simply walked up to her and without saying a word, kissed her. She returned the kiss but then insisted that they had to come to an understanding about some things. They agreed that they needed to know if dating each other would work because not knowing one way or another was not going to work anymore for either of them. They both agreed that their bond could survive a romantic break up if in the end it came to that. After clearing it with Sam and Jo they had officially entered into a romantic relationship.  
  
Gordo had not thought about what he was writing while this poem. He had simply written down what his subconscious was telling him to. He was about to read what he had written for the first time.  
  
Lizzie  
  
I love you I have never doubted that You love me I have never doubted that either  
  
You have been my companion all my life You have been true to me in everything you do You are a true beauty and wonderful soul  
  
I have wished to hold you and kiss you Those wishes have come true I was so sure we were meant for each other And today we are together  
  
But now that I have you something is missing Are we still holding onto an idea of what we are supposed to be? Maybe we are trying to hard Maybe I just can't convince myself that this is as perfect as it's supposed to be  
  
Or maybe we confused a tight bond plus a natural attraction with being soul mates Maybe that is all being in love truly is Maybe that's just what people think true love is  
  
I love you and I know you love me But does that make us soul mates? If it doesn't what does that really mean? As I sit here today I cannot say I'm in love with you Whether that is because I'm not in love with you Or because it's just not time for me to know that I am I do not know  
  
I do know that you are very special to me But why can't I convince myself that this is right? I wish I knew what you and I are meant to be.  
  
Friends? Lovers? Siblings? As long as we are one of those In the end, whatever happens, I am comforted knowing that I have you in my life.  
  
Now if I only knew whether to call you my friend, my soul mate, or my sister.  
  
Gordo's jaw dropped. He had no idea what it meant. His subconscious was trying to tell him something but he didn't know what. He decided not to analyze it right then and put the paper down. He then picked up the last thing he had written. It was about Miranda. He took a deep breath and stated to himself, "Oh boy." 


	13. chapter 13 more emotions on paper

Chapter - 13 more emotions on paper (I just want to thank you guys for encouraging me to keep this up. I'm glad you all enjoy the story so much.)  
  
Gordo looked at the paper in his hand. Of all the things he had written on this night, the words on the piece of paper in his hand confused him the most. It had been a very interesting few months for the relationship of Miranda Sanchez and David Gordon. He remembered oh so well the day Miranda had called him on his feelings for Lizzie. He remembered the conversations about how he felt about Lizzie and what he should do about it. He remembered her going to Mexico and how much he missed her when she was gone. He remembered when she had shown up out of the middle of nowhere at the hotel in Italy. He remembered her getting upset with him right before he had found out about his parents.  
  
Gordo also thought about something he had realized one day at lunch. One day before Lizzie arrived at the lunch table, Miranda and Gordo were talking when it hit him. Miranda had always been cute, but when eighth grade rolled around Gordo watched her become increasingly pretty. But now, as he looked at her sitting next to him, he took full notice of something that had been true ever since her trip to Mexico. Miranda was beautiful. Gordo looked at her and saw that she was simply stunning and the confidence she had always had was now in full force.  
  
Gordo then thought of what their relationship had been like since his parents had died. He thought about how he snapped at her so many times. He thought about how he had shut her out and how she had refused to be scared off. He thought about all those looks in her eyes that said more then a thousand words could ever say. He remembered the look in her eyes the day he ran up to her and hugged her tightly and thanked her for not giving up on him. He remembered her being overjoyed that he had broken out of his depression. He thought of the look that was in her eyes when Lizzie and he had told her about them being together. It was a look of happiness and, sadness? At the time he had been puzzled as to why she would be sad about something she had been pushing to happen for months, but now he had this feeling that somewhere in his subconscious he knew exactly why she had that look in her eyes.  
  
Gordo shut all those thoughts out of his mind and began to read the words to himself out loud.  
  
Miranda  
  
Why are you so good to me? Why did you refuse to leave when I gave you every reason to? Why are you always there for me when I really need you? What did I ever do to deserve you in my life?  
  
I know it must have been hard on you sometimes, I know you must feel like the third wheel at times, I know I haven't always been the friend you deserved, I know you are a truly special person.  
  
Why can't all these other guys see what I see? You are beautiful, and loyal and so very driven. Any guy would be lucky to have you. I could probably think of a couple of guys who want you.  
  
It was you who helped me realize how I feel about her. It was you who helped me find a way to be with her. Thanks to you I have her and she's everything I ever wanted.  
  
But now I have a question for you. If I love her so much then how come right now I'm not dreaming of her? If I love her so much then why am I thinking about you?  
  
Gordo folded the paper and put it in his wallet. He had to talk to someone about all this he just didn't know whom. 


	14. chapter 14 advice from odd places

Chapter 14 - advice in odd places (Sometimes life's greatest lessons come from where you would least expect it)  
  
David Gordon sat in his math class on a crisp fall morning. This was an honors course that neither Miranda nor Lizzie was in. Kate, however, was in this class. She had decided to sit next to him too. Looking at the other faces in the room, Gordo could understand why. As best as he could tell, he was the only one that she knew in that class. Their teacher had given them their homework assignment and left the room to take care of something. Gordo had been working quietly on his homework but now he was just thinking about nothing in particular.  
  
"David?" Gordo heard Kate say his name. He turned to respond to her question.  
  
"Yes, Why are you calling me David?" Gordo asked upon realizing Kate had called him by his first name and not his nickname.  
  
"Since I called you by it one day and you responded to it. I prefer calling you David to Gordo. Is that ok?" She asked, hoping he was ok with it.  
  
"Sure," he responded truthfully. Ever since the start of the school year, more and more people had been calling him David and he had grown to accept and even kind of like being called by his first name.  
  
"There's something on your mind isn't there?" She inquired when she got a good look at his face.  
  
Gordo thought about throwing up his guard but decided he needed the help. He then answered her with a simple, "Yeah, there is."  
  
He then reached into his pocket and pulled out 2 pieces of paper. One was the poem about Lizzie. The other was the poem about Miranda. He took a deep breath and handed them to Kate. Kate looked at Gordo curiously.  
  
"One is about Lizzie and the other is about Miranda," Gordo stated when he saw the look on her face. With that she gave Gordo an understanding look and unfolded the pieces of paper. She began to read them.  
  
A few minutes later she looked up from the writings and blurted out, "Oh, wow!" 


	15. chapter 15 Kate's advice

Chapter 15 - Kate's advice (What goes around comes around, Karma is real.)  
  
Kate thought about what she wanted to say to Gordo. Once she decided on a stance she began her advice to Gordo. "David, how long have you waited to be with Lizzie?"  
  
"A long time," Gordo answered curious as to where this was going.  
  
"Do you really want to risk losing her?" Kate inquired with real empathy.  
  
"No I don't," He responded starting to see her point.  
  
"David, you have waited so long to be with her and you are still not used to having what you have waited so long for. You're probably unsure because it still hasn't sunk in good yet. Miranda is beautiful and since you have never even considered a relationship with her, there is some part of you that is curious and has decided to surface it's self now. Lizzie is getting noticed by lots of guys and if you give her up now you may never get her back. What I'm trying to say is, do you really want risk losing her over a little bit of curiosity?" She finished with a tone and a look that told Gordo she was being sincere.  
  
Gordo thought about her advice. It made very good logical sense. It was odd coming from Kate but she seemed very sincere about it. He couldn't think of any ulterior motives she might have either. He finally concluded to not read anything in to it and take what she said at face value.  
  
"Thanks," He finally told her honestly.  
  
"Anytime," she replied, happy to help.  
  
The bell rang and the students gathered their things and left the room. Gordo headed to his locker to change books before heading to his next class. Lizzie met him at his locker. The two talked briefly about their day so far and Gordo stole a kiss when no one was looking before heading to his science class. When he entered his Biology class he sat at his normal table. Soon after the person who normally sat next to him arrived.  
  
Gordo turned to greet the person, "Hey Larry." 


	16. chapter 16 Larry talks to Gordo, Inside ...

Chapter 16 - Larry talks to Gordo (I wish I had to chose between 2 beautiful loving women)  
  
Larry looked at his classmate and friend. He could tell something was on his mind. It was always easy to tell when Gordo had things on his mind. His eyes, face, and mannerisms showed it. He quickly decided on the direct approach. "Ok, what are you thinking about?" he asked, while Gordo arranged his things on his part of the table.  
  
"Nothing, just normal stuff," Gordo answered hoping to fool Larry.  
  
"David, you're a horrible liar, you always have been. Now, it's obvious you are trying to decide about something. Now talk to me about it. That's what myself, and all of your friends, are here for." Larry continued in a stern, 'I'm serious' tone.  
  
Gordo just shook his head and handed the poems to him. Larry glanced at the pieces of paper. "This is about Lizzie and Miranda isn't it?" Larry inquired, instantly getting it.  
  
"Yeah, just read them ok?" Gordo responded, wanting to hurry up and get this over with.  
  
"Ok, Ok!" He answered picking up the one that he could tell was about Lizzie. Larry read both poems. A few seconds after putting the one about Miranda down he turned and looked at Gordo. "Has anyone else read these?" He asked, trying to see who else had already given him advice on the matter.  
  
"Just Kate," he answered, still surprised that he had talked to Kate of all people about this subject. Larry gave him a curious, confused look.  
  
Gordo catching the look quickly stated, "Long story."  
  
"Ok, what did she say?" He inquired, deciding that the fact that it was Kate wasn't important.  
  
"She said that I should stay with Lizzie. She said if I lose Lizzie I might never get her back. She said that I'm just curious about Miranda since we have never even considered dating. She said I shouldn't risk losing Lizzie over a little bit of curiosity," He answered trying not to mix words or go into great details about it.  
  
Larry considered Kate's advice. He had to admit she had a point, but he had something else in mind for David Gordon. "David, its not fair to be with Lizzie if you are unsure of your feelings for her. I think you should take a step back and look at things from the outside looking in. Don't make up your mind to date Miranda until you know for sure how she feels either. You don't know that she is willing to date you. If you separate yourself from them you might discover that you can't stand to not be with Lizzie. Or, you might figure out that your feeling were stronger than you thought. You might even realize that you shouldn't be with either one of them. In any event it's not fair to lead Lizzie on until you know for sure where your heart is." He finished.  
  
Gordo just looked at his friend. He didn't like the idea of putting his relationship with Lizzie on hold but he did like two of the things he had told him. He definitely did not want to hurt Lizzie and he could see how she could be hurt in a situation like this. He also did not know how Miranda felt about him or her willingness to date him if he decided he wanted her. Finally, he smiled and told Larry, "Thank you," and they both turned to pay attention to the teacher's lecture. Gordo, however, couldn't help but wonder to himself, how does Miranda feel about me?  
  
Miranda sat in room. She was doing homework and listening to the radio. She then finished the English she was working on and picked up some history notes to study. It was not long however, until her mind began to wander. She truly wanted to be happy for Lizzie and Gordo but she just couldn't make herself do it. She had had feelings for Gordo building up inside of her ever since she got back from Mexico and just couldn't shake them. It would be easier to deal with them if a part of her wasn't so sure that somewhere deep inside of him, Gordo had feelings for her too. One she did not want to be was the reason for a break up between them. She did want her own selfish desires to get in the way of their happiness. Knowing that however didn't make her feel any better. Sitting there on her bed, Miranda heard a familiar song on the radio. She had it heard many times before but it had never gotten to her like it was getting to her on this night. The song was Brandy's "Have you ever?"  
  
"Have You Ever?"  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
Been in love so bad  
  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
  
But you don't know what to say  
  
And you don't know where to start  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Have you ever found the one  
  
You've dreamed of all of your life  
  
You'd do just anything to look into their eyes  
  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
  
Dreamed that they were there  
  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
  
Gotta get you into my world  
  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Miranda wiped tears away from her eyes. She couldn't go on like this. She was going to tell him how she felt. She didn't know how he was going to react. She didn't know how Lizzie would react or when she should tell her. The only thing she was sure of was one thing; she couldn't be quiet about the way she felt anymore. 


	17. chapter 17 gone but not forgotton

Chapter 17- Gone but not forgotten (You all please let me know if you still like the story, you guys have been quiet here lately.)  
  
Gordo kneeled in front of his parents' graves. Today was a special day for them. Their twentieth wedding anniversary would have been today. He placed a bouquet of flowers in the vase on their headstone. He rose but continued to stare at the graves. He began to speak out loud to no one in particular. "Why did you have to leave me? Why didn't anyone ask me if I was ready for you to go away? No one checked to see if I was ready to be on my own. And why both of you at once? Why can't I still have one of you? I guess because you just couldn't stand to be apart." He paused, took a deep breath, and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Somehow that doesn't comfort me. I wake up everyday hoping it was all just a bad dream. I tell everyone I'm doing ok and I guess I am, but I miss both of you so damn much. Maybe this is God's way of making me stronger. I'm sure I'll appreciate it someday, but today I'd rather be weak and still have you. All this love people have shown me, all their well wishes, all of my faith and trying to understand helped I suppose. I. This still hurts so much. And I feel like I can't talk to anyone about it because I can't convince myself that they will understand. I have people who love me I know but.. I feel like I'm alone. No matter how much I try to convince myself against, I feel like I am alone." Gordo had to stop because his emotions had overcome him and the tears were now flowing. During his tirade to the gods he had not noticed the person approaching him from behind. When she saw Gordo's emotions take over him she decided to make her move. She positioned herself to his side but he still did not notice her presence.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Miranda asked empathically of her friend although it was obvious that he was not.  
  
Gordo gathered himself enough to spit out a very unconvincing, almost cold, "I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not, you're a wreck." Miranda corrected Gordo as she moved in front of him and made him look at her. She looked him with her best, 'you're not getting out of this' look and continued. "I heard part of what you said Gordo. I won't pretend to know exactly how you feel because I don't. I do know that you are still in a lot of pain and that you feel alone. I can't do anything about the pain David. If I could, I would and you know that but the truth is that nothing and no one but time can help you with the pain of this. All I can do is be a shoulder for you to cry on, and my shoulder will always be yours to cry on whenever you need it.  
  
And Gordo, look at me when I say this." She paused as she put her hand on his shoulder, looked deep into his eyes, and looked at him with all the love she had in her heart. "Gordo I know you feel alone and I know why you do but you shouldn't because we.. I'll always be there for you. You should never feel alone because no matter what I will always be by your side, because I owe you that and because I love you. I love you.. as your friend and as your.. sister." Miranda finished, hoping that he didn't catch the unsure ness in her voice that was present when she said the word sister. She had to force herself to not say what she was wanted dearly to say. Today was not the day to tell David Gordon that she was falling in love with him. She would tell him but here and now was simply not the time to tell him. Right now he needed a friend far worse than a girlfriend.  
  
Gordo embraced her in a hug that she eagerly returned. While he embraced her he hid a look in his eye that said what he was thinking. A part of him wished she had said something else besides sister. That part of him was growing stronger by the day. Right now though he was in no state to deal with these emotions within himself much less deal with them to the person they were about. Right now he hugged her and buried the emotions away before she could see them in his eyes. He let go and asked her, "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"You know its funny I suddenly felt the urge to come visit my relatives here. I guess I know why now," She answered honestly.  
  
"Ok," Gordo stated deciding to even attempt to understand that last statement.  
  
"Come on, let us give you a ride home," Miranda told Gordo as she put her arm around him and led him to her mother's car. 


	18. chapter 18 Concerns of a McGuire

Chapter 18 - Concerns of a McGuire (What would you do if you got everything you ever wanted and realized that actually want something else?)  
  
Lizzie sat at the kitchen table and started her homework. She had almost finished her algebra when her mom came home from the store. "Hey Mom, is Gordo with you?" Lizzie asked, curious of his whereabouts. She had not seen or heard from her boyfriend since lunch and even then he seemed like something was on his mind.  
  
"No sweetie, didn't he tell you where he was going?" Jo answered trying not to make a big deal of it all.  
  
"No, is he mad at me?" She inquired confused as to why her mother knew where he was and she didn't.  
  
Jo sat the groceries down and decided to tackle this issue head on. She filled her daughter in on what was going on by saying, "Lizzie, today is his parents wedding anniversary. He called me to ask if I would mind if he went to visit them after school and if I would mind picking him up about 5 if he hadn't made it home by then."  
  
Lizzie didn't how to react but something made her ask, "And you agreed to it?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie your boyfriend is very responsible and besides this is something he needed to do." She replied, catching the bit of disapproval in Lizzie's tone.  
  
"I know mom, I just don't know why he didn't tell me that's all," Lizzie admitted trying make sure she didn't get out line with her mother.  
  
"Look Lizzie I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose, it probably just slipp." The phone ringing cut Jo off. "I'll get it." She stated as she walked out of the room to answer the phone. Lizzie had started back at her homework when Jo came back in the room. "That was Gordo, Miranda and her mom are giving him a ride home. He should be home in a few minutes." She finished, figuring that Lizzie would be relieved to know he was ok.  
  
The news didn't comfort Lizzie. She wasn't sure what it was that was bothering her but whatever it was it was causing something. "Figures," she muttered loud enough that her mother heard her.  
  
"What?" Jo quickly snapped back wondering what that last comment was supposed to mean.  
  
"Nothing," She answered quickly.  
  
"Lizzie there is something bothering you I can tell. Have you and Gordo been fighting or something?" Jo inquired suddenly very concerned.  
  
"No, it just that he's been acting weird here lately." She replied before she could stop herself from opening up to he mother.  
  
"Sweetie, his parents died recently, he just started high school, his girlfriend is a girl he has known his whole life and he just started dating, and to top it all off he lives with her family. How do you think he should be acting?" Jo asked, sticking up for Gordo.  
  
"I don't mean that Mom. Lately it seems like there is tension, between him and Miranda." She stated surprised herself at the feeling she was expressing.  
  
"Oh sweetie, I'm sure you're just over reacting; you are just being paranoid. Has he shown any indications that he's unhappy being with you?" She began hoping to make a point.  
  
"No," Lizzie answered honestly.  
  
"Has Miranda acted like she is interested in David?" Jo continued.  
  
"Well no," She replied again honestly.  
  
"Lizzie I'm sure if anything ever did happen between David and Miranda they would tell you ok?" Jo stated realizing that might not comfort her very much but as far as she could tell, it was the truth. Before Lizzie could answer the front door opened and Miranda walked in with Gordo following closely behind.  
  
"Look what I found," Miranda informed them as she pointed and Gordo behind her. "I thought you might like him back," she told them as if he was a lost puppy.  
  
"I'm going to go work on my homework," Gordo said, as he started towards his room still not feeling up to talking to anyone.  
  
"Ok sweetie, dinner will be ready in a little while." Jo replied not wanting to put up a fight about it. Lizzie however spoke up.  
  
"I don't even get a hello?" she inquired, hurt that he had barely even looked at her when he walked in. He stopped his journey to his room long enough to make his way over to Lizzie and kiss her lips. He then waved bye to Miranda and she returned the wave. After that he made his way to his room and shut his door.  
  
Miranda, who had made her way next to Lizzie, took a seat next to her and in front of Jo. "How is he?" Jo asked noticing that Gordo did not look good when he walked in.  
  
"Upset, he was crying pretty hard when I found him in front of parents grave. He didn't say anything on the way home. Just sat there." Miranda replied simply.  
  
"What were you doing there anyway? Lizzie asked confused as to how Miranda got to the cemetery.  
  
"My mom and I decided to visit some family. It was just lucky timing." She answered honestly.  
  
"Well it sounds like he was lucky that you showed up Miranda," Jo added making sure someone thanked her for helping Gordo and bringing him home.  
  
"Well, my mom is waiting for me in the car so I better get going. Lizzie you might better check on him. He really needs love right now. He really needs us right now. I'll call and check on him later. Bye Mom, Bye Lizzie," Miranda voiced purposefully before turning to leave. Lizzie and Jo waved bye and she walked out the door and left. Jo turned and faced her daughter.  
  
"What do you want for dinner?" she asked before starting to look in the refrigerator to begin making dinner. 


	19. chapter 19 Lizzie is worried

Chapter 19 - Lizzie is worried (I am sorry it has taken me this long to update. I have been having work related issues. (And still am) Please bear with me as I promise I am working on it as often as I can. Also, I have been helping Emily (MissEmmy) with her new story, Ocean Front. The idea for it is truly unique and interesting and I highly recommend it. I am nothing but honored to be able to help her with it. She is a truly talented young woman and her work shows it. Any ways please read it and please stick with me on this story. I love reading you guys' reviews and there are days that this story and your reviews are the only thing keeping me going. Ok, I'll shut up now. Thanks again.  
  
James)  
  
Lizzie sat on Gordo's bed with her history book in her lap. Gordo sat in front of her at his desk in front of his laptop. He was attempting to do research for a paper that was due for his English class in 3 weeks. They had barely spoken since he had come home. He was still having a hard time dealing with his emotions about his parents. She was hurt over him not telling her about his visit to his parents and Miranda being the one that found him and brought him home. She was, however, having hard time ascertaining why this had hurt her feelings. She had to admit that she could find no logical reason why any of this should be bothering her. One thing she was sure of was that no matter how mad or upset she was she couldn't stand for Gordo to not speak to her. With that in mind she decided to break the silence.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked hoping he might at least agree to small talk.  
  
"Looking at stuff for my paper," He answered admitting that the silence wasn't helping anyone.  
  
"The one for English?" Lizzie inquired again although she was sure it was the English paper he was talking about. Lizzie had that class with him. It was the only class they had together without Miranda.  
  
"Yes, the paper for English," Gordo answered without looking up from his computer.  
  
"Sweetie, its not even due for another three weeks. Isn't it a little soon to be working on it?" She asked trying to stay on a subject that wouldn't make either one upset.  
  
"Yeah, but I always like getting stuff done early, in case something comes up or I need to help you finish yours. Besides its better than thinking about, you know," He answered trying to be warm and inviting about it. He really wanted Lizzie's affection right now but he was never very good at asking her for such things.  
  
Lizzie smiled and told him, "Yeah I guess it is. I think I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want anything?" She asked as she got up to go into the kitchen.  
  
"Water would be good, thanks," He replied as he turned to watch her leave the room. "Ok," she said as she almost reached the door. Before she made it however, she turned and walked back to Gordo. She kissed him and gave him a loving look that was more 'I'm here for you' than anything else. He smiled and went back to his research. Lizzie went to the kitchen.  
  
Lizzie was preparing the drinks when she heard the phone ring. She quickly answered it knowing who it was. "Hello," she answered trying to sound happy that the person had called.  
  
"Hey, how is he?" Miranda asked her best friend. Gordo's well being had been on her mind ever since she had left the McGuire's.  
  
"He is doing better. He is working on stuff for school right now. Seems to be keeping his mind off everything. I'm doing good too, thanks for asking." Lizzie remarked starting to let her real feelings show.  
  
"Sorry Lizzie, I've just been worried about David that's all," She replied, happy to hear about Gordo and taken aback by Lizzie's last comment all at once.  
  
"Yeah, why didn't you tell me you had family at that cemetery?" She inquired starting to vocalize things that had been bothering her ever since Miranda had brought Gordo home.  
  
"It didn't come up. I didn't even know until the funeral. I mean what did you expect me to do? "Hey Lizzie, Gordo's parents are buried with people from my family. Isn't that cool? Look Lizzie, I had no idea David was going to be there. He didn't talk to be all day either. Are you ok? Are you mad at me? What did I do?" Miranda asked starting to get mad but then trying to chalk it up to Lizzie being stressed and hoping she hadn't done anything that had truly hurt Lizzie.  
  
"I'm sorry Miranda, it's just been a really long day. I'm not mad I promise." She stated surprised over the words that had just came from her mouth. She could only hope that Miranda didn't take what she had said as her being jealous.  
  
"Ok, you think David is up to talking a minute?" She asked, secretly longing to hear is voice.  
  
"Actually, I think he just wants to work on his homework. I'm sure he will talk to you tomorrow," Lizzie answered deciding that Miranda didn't need to talk to her boyfriend tonight.  
  
"Ok, I guess I better get back to my homework then too." Miranda said as her hear sank.  
  
"Ok, well bye Miranda," Lizzie finished. "Bye Lizzie," Miranda stated knowing that something was up. They both hung up the phone and Lizzie picked up the drinks and carried them to Gordo's room. 


	20. chapter 20 A rainy day

Chapter 20 - A rainy day (How come nothing ever makes sense when you are a teenager?)  
  
Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda sat on the McGuire's couch. It had been raining heavily all day. It was now mid afternoon and the rain showed no signs of letting up. Miranda had come over that morning in hopes of the trio finishing the weekend's homework. They had accomplished this several minutes ago and were now trying to find a way to pass the time. With the rain pouring as hard as it was, going out anywhere was agreed to be out of the question. After several minutes of sitting in silence, Gordo came up with an idea.  
  
"Why don't we watch a movie?" Gordo suggested a little embarrassed that he had not thought of this simple solution sooner.  
  
"Yeah, that a great idea. We haven't watched a movie together in a long time. You're so smart Gordo," Lizzie giggled at her boyfriend as Miranda rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know," Gordo, responded with a sly grin as Miranda rolled her eyes some more and faked like she was gagging.  
  
"My aren't we modest?" Miranda snapped with all kinds of sarcasm.  
  
"You're just jealous, " Gordo remarked with a smile and a hint of playfulness in his voice.  
  
"That'll be the day!" Miranda responded as she picked up one of the couch's pillows and threw it at Gordo.  
  
"Hey!" Gordo yelled as the pillow bounced off of him. He picked up another pillow on the couch and hurled it at Miranda. Miranda reacted quickly and caught the pillow before it hit her. She then stuck her tongue out at Gordo.  
  
"You two are being childish!" Lizzie voiced at her best friend and boyfriend's pillow fight.  
  
Gordo stopped himself from throwing the pillow he had just picked up and shrugged.  
  
"You are right Lizzie we are being childish," He stated in his best 'Lizzie is always right tone'. He then looked at Miranda who shot him a knowing smile back. With that they smacked Lizzie with their respective pillows at the same time. Lizzie tried very hard to act mad but could not stop herself from laughing.  
  
"No fair! Lets pick out what movie we want to watch before somebody gets hurt," Lizzie stated knowing she couldn't win two on one. "Yes mother," Miranda answered with all the sincerity of any child begrudgingly agreeing with their parent.  
  
"We're sorry," Gordo chimed in playfully picking at Lizzie's 'motherly' words. Lizzie faked a hurt look on her face. Upon seeing this, Gordo smiled and laughed out loud and told her, "Were just playing Lizzie. You know we love you."  
  
"Is that right?" Lizzie asked as she began to giggle. She bit her lip, put her hand on her hip and gave Gordo her best 'come here' stare.  
  
"That's right," He replied as he picked up on her playful stare. He smiled, put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. Miranda did nothing at first but after several seconds she interjected herself.  
  
"Can you two do that when I'm not around please?" Miranda pleaded with a certain amount of seriousness in her voice.  
  
"Sorry," Lizzie said after breaking apart from Gordo.  
  
"What movie do you guys want to watch? Gordo inquired as he moved towards the McGuire's extensive DVD collection.  
  
"Anything but a teenage romance. I've already seen one of those today." Miranda replied still agitated at the lengthy lip lock her friends had shared a few moments earlier.  
  
"How about The Lord of The Rings?" He suggested up coming across one of his personal favorites.  
  
"Hmm long, lots of cool effects, and the story is good. Works for me," Lizzie answered not really caring what they watched.  
  
"The guys in it are cute too," Miranda added voicing her approval.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then," He stated as he took the movie out of the case and placed it in the DVD player. Gordo then sat down on the end of the couch. Lizzie snuggled up to him. Miranda just looked at them and moved to the other end up the couch. Gordo took a breath and pressed play. 


	21. Chapter 21 The end of the school week

Chapter 21 – The end of the school week (I'm sorry this took so long. I have had a lot of distractions. The more reviews that are posted the more encouraged I am to post another chapter.)  
  
Gordo and Larry made their way out of their biology class. They talked as they approached their lockers, which were very close to each other. Ethan, Kate and a few others soon joined them. The group gathered around Gordo and proceeded to carry on conversations about nothing important. Gordo just tried to keep his ear open as he listened to the group of Hillridge High's ninth grade social elite.  
  
David Gordon never asked to be popular. He had always been well liked but he never went out of his way hang out with the upper class students. The events of the summer, along with substantial backing by Ethan and Kate, had led to Gordo, Miranda and Lizzie being fully accepted as members of the inner circle of the 'in crowd'. This was something that Lizzie and Miranda loved and Gordo liked only because of his fondness for Ethan, although you would be hard pressed to get him to admit to it. One side effect of his new social status that he did enjoy was that it had allowed him to step up as the natural leader he was becoming. He had been nominated and elected the ninth grade president, a role he was nervous about taking on at first but he had grown to enjoy it immensely. The fact that Lizzie and Gordo were dating each other did nothing but increase their popularity. Anyone who liked one liked the other by default. Larry had become a member of the elite from his growing bond with Gordo and his association with Ethan. Gordo was glad to have him in the 'in crowd' if for no other reason then it gave him a male he could relate to.  
  
As everyone but Larry, Kate and Ethan left and Lizzie and Miranda joined the quartet, Gordo couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation. The quintet of people that stood before him: Lizzie, Miranda, Kate, Ethan, and Larry along with himself represented the social elite of the ninth grade at Hillridge High. Things had definitely changed. He could see the logic of it happening this way well enough but that didn't stop him from seeing the irony of the whole situation and finding it amusing. Hearing his named in a conversation next to him snapped Gordo out of his moment of reflection.  
  
"What about me?" He asked trying to get back in the conversation.  
  
"I was just telling them about out test in math," Kate explained.  
  
"Oh, hey Larry, are you still coming over tonight to work on our science project?" Gordo inquired.  
  
"Yeah, its not like I have a date or anything tonight," he answered.  
  
"Why don't you guys come over too?" Lizzie asked the other 3 members of the group.  
  
"Actually we are going to a movie tonight," Ethan replied. His on again off again relationship with Kate was currently on for now.  
  
"What about you Miranda?" Lizzie then asked her best friend.  
  
"Well I got nothing to do. Plus I could use some help with some of my homework. Maybe these two geeky guys here can help me. Sounds good to me," she remarked as she pointed at Larry and Gordo.  
  
"Hey!" they shot back at the same time.  
  
"Ok well we will call both of you when we get home to tell you when dinner will be ready so you can be there in time to eat with us. We will get our homework done and then watch a movie or something." Lizzie stated taking charge of things.  
  
"And Miranda can spend the night," Gordo added with a smile.  
  
"Ok well I'll see you guys later, bye," Kate voiced as she grabbed Ethan's hand. The group said their good byes to each other and they made their way to their means of transportation home. 


	22. Chapter 22 Larry and Gordo The mystery ...

Chapter 22 – Larry and Gordo (This is why you don't make fun of people)  
  
Larry and Gordo were in Gordo's sitting on his bed. Gordo had his laptop in front of him. Larry sat across from him looking and the info sheet for their science project. Gordo was searching for ideas online but was not finding anything of much interest to him. He decided to make small talk.  
  
"So Larry, how do you like being popular now?" He inquired, his mind still on the subject it was on earlier.  
  
"Its ok, they made me stop wearing my shirt all the time though," Larry answered with a smile on his face.  
  
"What was deal with that shirt anyway?" Gordo asked with more than a little interest in his voice.  
  
"You really want to know?" He replied with just a touch of reservation in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I do," he remarked with an honest smile hoping to get Larry to continue.  
  
Larry took a deep breath and started to tell his story.  
  
"A few years ago my dad lost his job. Money got really tight because he had trouble finding work. When Christmas was coming up he asked me what I wanted and I told him that I didn't want anything. I told him that I didn't need anything and that I knew they were having financial problems. I told him not to worry about it, that I was fine not getting anything so he could use the money for something else. Christmas came and he got me this shirt. He told me that he knew I told him to not give him anything but anyone as giving and loving as me deserved to get something for Christmas. He told he was sorry he couldn't get me something nicer and I told him that it meant everything to me." He paused and gathered himself again. He was obviously dealing with old emotions coming back to the surface by telling Gordo this story.  
  
"I wore it to school my our first day back from vacation. I wore it every time it was clean. I wore that thing every chance I got. I was so proud of it. After a while some popular kids started making fun of me over it. They said that it was the only shirt I had. They said I was homeless. They said all kinds of things. Pretty soon I started wearing it everyday just to spite them. It was the only was I could think of to show them that their insults didn't bother me even though they really did." Larry stopped again this time to wipe a single tear from his eye and smiling before continuing his account.  
  
"You guys probably don't remember this but one day when the kids were making fun of me you came up and defended me. You told them to leave me alone that they shouldn't judge me. Lizzie and Miranda were there too. They didn't say anything but they stood there with you, backing you. There was another time that they were picking on me and Ethan saw it. He told them that he thought my shirt was cool and he wanted to know where he could get one like it. After the kids walked off he just smiled at me and walked away but I never forgot it. I never forgot what you guys did either. It meant so much to me." Larry finished with a look in his eyes that was hurt, pride and thankfulness all at the same time.  
  
Gordo was dumb struck. He had no idea what to say. After he few seconds he managed to tell him, "Wow Larry, I had no idea. That must have been so painful to you. I'm just glad we were able to help at all."  
  
"Why do you think I've tried to be around you guys? Ever since then I have always believed that you guys understood me." He stated with an honest smile and happiness to his tone.  
  
"Larry all I can say is that I am honored to be your friend," Gordo said, still in awe that a simple case of him doing the right thing had meant so much to Larry.  
  
"Thanks mi amigo, that means a lot to me," Larry voiced relieved that his friend didn't find his story to be corny or sappy.  
  
"No problem but we should probably get back to the project now," he suggested not wanting their real moment to become something sappy.  
  
Larry nodded but before they could go back to work the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," he told Larry. Matt was outside playing and Lizzie, Sam and Jo were at the store getting groceries. Larry and himself were the only two in the house. He ran to the door figuring it was Miranda. He didn't want to keep her waiting. He opened the door and sure enough the beautiful Hispanic girl stood in front of him.  
  
"Hey! Can I come in?" She excitedly stated happy to see him.  
  
"Sure!" He told her with a big smile. He was more than happy to see her and it was written all over his face. Miranda entered the McGuire's living room and placed her backpack down.  
  
"Where is everybody?" She asked with a tone that suggested that she had a reason for asking this.  
  
"Larry is in my room. Matt is outside. Lizzie and Mr. And Mrs. McGuire are at the store getting things for dinner," He replied flatly.  
  
The happy look on her face changed to a look of purpose. She took a deep breath and look at Gordo. She was going to tell him how she felt and this might be her only chance. She built up all the courage she had in her heart, looked into Gordo's eyes and began, "David, we need to talk!" 


	23. Chapter 23 Admitted feelings

Chapter 23- Admitted Feelings (I am going to be working at least 60 hours a week from now on so I might not be able to update very often. Again please bear with me.)  
  
"David we need to talk!" Miranda told Gordo with a purpose that he had never from her before.  
  
"Ok, what's up?" Gordo asked deciding that this must be important by the way she was acting.  
  
Miranda started to speak but then her nervousness took over and she began to pace around the living room and play with her hands. She looked at Gordo. He was standing there waiting for her to speak. She decided that it would be best to just get it over with. She took a deep breath and walked towards him, still playing with her hands. As she approached him she looked into his eyes. She loved his deep beautiful eyes. Looking into his eyes she knew that it wouldn't be fair to him if she didn't tell him how she felt.  
  
"David, there is something I need to tell you," She started, her heart in her throat.  
  
"Ok, I'm listening," Gordo, responded trying to reassure her to continue.  
  
Miranda eased closer to Gordo with her heart racing and a will to continue that was coming from somewhere she couldn't explain.  
  
"David, we have known each other a long time...we have been friends a long time. You know that I think a lot of you. You know all I want is for you to be happy, and I know how you feel about Lizzie and how she feels about you. I would never want to do anything to mess up what you guys have, but...ever since I got back from Mexico there has been this feeling building up inside of me. It has grown stronger and stronger and I just can't keep it inside of me anymore. What I'm trying to say is that...David, I've fallen for you!" She finally finished in disbelief that she had told him what she had been feeling all this time.  
  
"You have done what?" He inquired after a few moments shocked at what he was hearing.  
  
"I'm in love with you David!" She responded with every bit of love, longing, and need she had in her heart. "I'm in love with you," she told him one more time.  
  
Gordo couldn't believe what he was hearing. At first he didn't want to believe it but one look into her eyes told him it was true. He had suspected it was true but had never made himself believe because he didn't want to deal with it. Now she had admitted to him in words to his face how she felt and he had to deal with. There was no making it go away this time. As he looked at her it all came rushing to the surface. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her eyes showed a passion for him like he had never seen before. At that moment, the only two things that existed in the world were David Gordon and Miranda Sanchez. He didn't say anything for a minute, partly because he was still dumbfounded and partly because he was soaking in what was looking at him so intently, so lost in his presence. After a few moments something, certainly not his brain, finally spoke.  
  
"I'm in love with you too," He heard himself say before he could stop it. He knew it was true but he wasn't ready to tell her but it was too late.  
  
"You are?" She asked with a tone that was disbelief and hope at the same time.  
  
He started to go back on what he said but he knew it would be useless. He knew that his eyes were telling her the truth that he was in love with her, completely.  
  
"Yes I am," he replied admitting out loud to her and himself what he had known deep down was true ever since she had comforted him that day and his parents' grave.  
  
Ever since Miranda had began her vocalizations of how she felt, the had been moving closer to each other with each passing second and now they stood inches apart from each other. Each one felt the other breathe on them. They stood for a bit just staring into each other's eyes. Finally they both closed their eyes and ready themselves for the kiss they had been waiting for. Before it could take place something in Gordo snapped. He opened his eyes and quickly moved several feet away.  
  
"This is wrong!" He heard himself yell.  
  
"Why? Why is this wrong?" She shot back at him with a tone that was more hurt than anything else.  
  
"Lizzie is my girlfriend. I love her and she loves me!" He voiced now filled with every emotion he knew he possessed.  
  
"I know! But David...how do you know you are in love with her? We have something strong between us. I feel it and I know you feel it too. How do you know you are supposed to be with her and not me?" She told him with all the sincerity she could give.  
  
"I don't know, ok. I don't know what I feel for whom right now. Lizzie is all I ever wanted but now there is this connection between us and this is all so confusing!" He answered honestly.  
  
"Well then lets talk about it, calmly," Miranda suggested, hoping he would calm down before he disturbed the whole block.  
  
"No, we have talked enough! I have to get out of here and not be around you!" He stated his frustration and confusion boiling over. With that he started hurriedly towards the door.  
  
"David! Wait!" Miranda quickly yelled but it was too late. He rushed out the front door slamming it behind him.  
  
Before she could even attempt to start sorting out what had just happened the front door opened. Lizzie and her parents had returned home from the store. Lizzie walked towards Miranda.  
  
"Hey, where did Gordo go? I thought I heard you two arguing. Miranda, what is going on?" Lizzie asked. Miranda had no idea where to start. 


	24. Chapter 24 Hell hath no fury Like two t...

Chapter 24 – Hell Hath No Fury (Like two teenage girls fighting over a boy)  
  
Miranda just stared at Lizzie. She had no idea where to even begin. She had to tell her the truth, all of it. If she didn't do it now, Lizzie would find out anyway and she would rather Lizzie hear it from her than someone else. Still that didn't make what she was about to tell her any easier. There was no easy way to tell her best friend that she had fallen for her boyfriend.  
  
"Lizzie, you know I would never want to hurt you but..." She paused; she had every emotion she could feel running through her and Lizzie just staring at her blankly wasn't helping. After a deep breath she continued.  
  
"Lizzie, there is something you need to know. There is something I need to tell you." Miranda began trying to choose her words carefully. Lizzie gave her a confused look.  
  
"Well what is it?" Lizzie asked just wanting her to hurry up and say what was on her mind.  
  
"Ok, here goes...David ran out. He got upset with me because we were talking and...I told him that I'm in love with him." She stated trying to be as sincere about it as she could be considering the circumstances.  
  
Lizzie just stood there for a moment in shock. Soon however, the shock wore off. "What? No wait.... I knew it! I knew something was up. That's why you have been acting weird lately! That's what you were doing at the cemetery that day. I knew it! Well too bad Miranda! You can't have him. He's mine! I love him and he loves me! I don't even know why you thought you would have a chance with him! He doesn't have feelings for you! I'm the one he has wanted for so damn long and he has me now and I'm not letting him go!!!" Lizzie yelled with rage in her face and pain and anger in her heart.  
  
"He doesn't have feelings for me? Shows what you know! Before he left he told me that he is in love with me too!" Miranda fired back now suddenly filled with anger being fueled by the emotions from the past few minutes.  
  
"Liar!! Besides, if he is in love with you then why did he leave?" Lizzie snapped back not wanting to believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Because he is confused; Maybe because he is having conflicting emotions? Because he needs to be alone with his feelings. Maybe the situation got too much for him to deal with. I don't know. Lizzie why would I lie about this to you? You think I want to make you pissed at me? Do you really believe that I wanted to fall for him? That I didn't know how incredibly complicated and messed up it would make things? Lizzie you are like a sister to me, and David is like a brother to me. I never wanted anything but for all of us to be happy. I love you guys so much and because I do I just couldn't go on lying, to either one of you. This is so hard. I don't know what's wrong or right anymore. All I know is how I feel about him. Lizzie I don't what else to say. I can't change how I feel. I just can't. I'm sorry, I...." Miranda started to say something else but her emotions had overcome her.  
  
"Just get out! Leave now! Go!" Lizzie yelled, then turned and ran up stairs to her room clearly about to break up.  
  
"Miranda..." Jo started trying to comfort the young girl. Miranda was having none of it. She picked up her backpack and rushed towards the door.  
  
"Just.... don't," She said as she raced out the door slamming it behind her. Sam and Jo just looked at each other in silence. 


	25. Chapter 25 Larry and Gordo Part 2

Chapter 25 – Larry and Gordo part 2 (Hey guys, my aunt was in a real bad car accident and we don't know if she is going to make it. I am writing to try and keep my mind of it. Any and all prayers and well wishes would be greatly appreciated. Thanks James)  
  
Larry rushed out the McGuire's front door. He had started to leave as soon as Gordo had left but he stopped when Lizzie and Miranda started arguing. He stopped delaying when Miranda left in tears. He found Gordo circling the block. After a few minutes he caught up with him.  
  
"David!" He yelled trying to get Gordo's attention.  
  
"What?!" He snapped as he turned and stopped at the corner of the block in front of the McGuire's house.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Larry asked as he stood in front of Gordo.  
  
"Avoiding Miranda," He answered truthfully.  
  
"You don't have to be out here to do that," Larry informed him.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Gordo asked confused.  
  
"Miranda is gone. She ran out of the house," He stated filling Gordo in.  
  
"Where did she go?" He inquired not sure what was going on.  
  
"Home probably, she looked really upset. Lizzie came home and they got into an argument." He continued.  
  
"What! What were they arguing about?" Gordo asked even though he had an idea what it was probably about.  
  
"You. They got into a fight over you. Lizzie told Miranda to leave and then she ran to her room. This is a huge mess David." Larry told his friend.  
  
"I know. Larry, how did this happen?" He questioned.  
  
"You and Miranda have feelings for each other." Larry said matter of factly.  
  
"No, Lizzie is the girl of my dreams!" Gordo shot back with some against.  
  
"Lizzie maybe the girl of your dreams but here in the real world you've fallen for Miranda so fast you don't know which was is up anymore and your just mad because you don't know what to do about it!" Larry informed him with a tone that was heartfelt, stern and serious all at the same time.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned not getting it.  
  
"David, you have wanted Lizzie for so long and dreamed about her for so long and convinced yourself that she was the one for so long that haven't seen that it she isn't as perfect for you as you thought she was. I mean you live with her in a brother sister situation. Did you really think it could work that way at your age? You spent all this time under the impression that Lizzie was it because that's all you have ever wanted. She's the only one you have even considered. Then Miranda comes along and knocks you off your feet and messes up what you thought was the way you thought it was supposed to be and the way you thought you were supposed to feel. Now you're fighting yourself because what your minds has thought what you wanted is different then what your heart feels and is telling you now." Larry finished his lecture.  
  
Gordo just stood there for a minute soaking in what his friend had just told him. After deciding that he couldn't argue any of his points he finally came back with, "How did you see this and I didn't?"  
  
"It's a whole lot easier on the outside looking in," he replied truthfully.  
  
"Love is confusing," Gordo stated with a smile and a shake of the head.  
  
Larry laughed. "Come on lets get you back inside before they send a search party after you." Larry joked as he put his arm around Gordo and the two started towards Gordo's home.  
  
"Do you think Lizzie or Miranda will speak to me tonight?" Gordo inquired as they reached the door.  
  
"Tonight? No," Larry answered with a small smile.  
  
Gordo sighed took a deep breath and walked through the front door. 


	26. The Fall out

Chapter 26 – The Fallout of the fights (I am trying to write as often as I can. I have been working really odd hours here lately and it's made it hard to write. Again please bear with me. Also to update on my aunt, she is doing better. She is improving by the day. Again thank you so much for the prayers. James)  
  
Gordo and Larry sat quietly at their lunch table. They had finished eating and were now just sitting there neither really knowing what to say. Larry finally decided to ask him what had been on his mind the last few days.  
  
"So what has it been like?" He questioned Gordo.  
  
"What has what been like?" Gordo inquired playing dumb.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," Larry quickly informed him.  
  
"Odd and tense. I was helping Mr..... Dad with the dishes and out of the blue he tells me that no matter what happens with me and Lizzie that I'm still a member of the family. Then when I was getting ready to go to bed when Mrs....Mom came and told me good night and hugged me. Then before she left the room she tells me "I love you.""  
  
"What did you say to that?" Larry asked intrigued.  
  
Gordo shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I love you too."  
  
"What about Lizzie? Are you guys broken up?" Larry inquired.  
  
"I don't know we haven't talked about it. The only time we are around each other has been at dinner." Gordo stated.  
  
"How has dinner been?" Larry asked.  
  
"Surreal. Everyone will talk to Lizzie and everyone will talk to me but Lizzie and I don't talk. The only time we speak to each other is to ask to pass the bread or something. Its just eerie." He stated.  
  
"What about Miranda?" Larry voiced wanting to move on.  
  
"She hasn't really talked to me, but I keep catching her looking at me, watching me. And when she looks at me Its like...I can't even describe it." Gordo told his friend.  
  
"Try," Larry replied wanting him to go on.  
  
"When I catch her eyes, its like.... I can see everything she's feeling. Its like I'm looking into her soul. I can see the longing and the pain. She's scared Larry. She's scared of messing everything up just like I am." He stated; this was obviously having an effect on Gordo.  
  
"How can you tell that?" Larry questioned not really knowing what to say.  
  
Gordo shrugged then looked seriously at his friend, "I just can."  
  
"Whoa dude that umm..." Larry started to say at a loss for words.  
  
"Freaky I know," Gordo finished and then he continued his revelation, "and what's so scary about it is that I know she is doing the same thing."  
  
Larry studied his friend. Over the last few months he had become very good at reading Gordo. Seeing that was something else he asked him, "Why you got that look on your face? You didn't expect it to be like this?"  
  
"Actually I did expect it to be exactly like this, I just always thought it would be," Gordo started.  
  
"With Lizzie?" Larry finished his sentence for him.  
  
"Yeah," Gordo sighed and nodded.  
  
"You will be ok David I promise. Where are your girlfriends anyway?" Larry asked with a smile.  
  
Gordo tried very hard not to laugh but he quickly found himself snickering. After a few moments and a smile across his face he informed Larry that, "Well Lizzie and Kate are sitting at the table in the corner with some of Kate's cheerleader friends. Miranda is at our old table but I don't think she is sitting with anyone."  
  
Gordo turned and looked in Miranda's general direction and spotted Ethan sitting with her. Ethan waved at Gordo causing Miranda to turn and see whom he was acknowledging. She caught Gordo's gaze and the two exchanged a long knowing look before resuming their respective conversations. 


	27. Chapter 27 Miranda and Ethan

Chapter 27 – Miranda and Ethan (I have working so much that this is the first time I have not been too tired to sit down and write. This working so much has taken a toll on me physically and mentally. I swear I'm trying to keep writing as often as I can. My aunt is doing a lot better and may get moved out of ICU soon. Yall just keep praying for her and for me.)  
  
Miranda sat at their usual table during lunch, if for no other reason then habit. They however did not join her on this date. She had seen Lizzie and Kate sitting with a group of cheerleaders as she walked in but she didn't speak to them. After sitting down, her eyes found Gordo and Larry sitting in front of her with a group of people she recognized but did not know. She had not spoken to either since the giant blow up a few days earlier. The only communication with Lizzie or Gordo she had had was the few haunting looks she had shared with Gordo.  
  
She was lost in a haze of her swirling thoughts when she saw a familiar face sitting in front of her.  
  
"Hey," she greeted him, half-heartedly.  
  
"Hey," Ethan smiled at her from the other side of the table as he sat down.  
  
"Why aren't you sitting with Gordon and Lizzie? He wondered, noticing that they were the only two people occupying the table.  
  
"I wanted to sit by myself, why do you care anyway?" she quickly snapped back.  
  
"Nice try Miranda, you're not going to scare me off. Come on, tell me what's going on." Ethan sternly suggested.  
  
"Don't you know already?" She asked, her voice filled with pain.  
  
"All I know is that you guys got into some kind of argument and now your not speaking to each other. Which is really weird cause you guys are like family. So I know something is up. I want to help but I can't until I know what's going on." He responded with a great deal of empathy.  
  
"Why do you want to help? Its not like you're involved." Miranda inquired still not letting her guard down.  
  
Ethan sighed, looked her right in her tortured eyes and answered with, "Because you, Lizzie and Gordon are my friends and I know how special you guys are to each other. Miranda, stop being defensive, let your guard down and let me help please."  
  
Miranda just stared back at Ethan for a minute. She had never seen him serious like this. The happy go lucky boy she knew had been replaced by a young man on a mission staring back at her. It was his different demeanor that finally crumbled her wall. Her face softened and she let her guard down.  
  
She told Ethan in detail about how she and Gordo had admitted their feelings for each other that night at the McGuire house. She informed him about them almost kissing and Gordo loosing it and running out of the house. Miranda recounted how Lizzie came home and demanded to know why he had ran out of the house. Then she relived telling Lizzie what had happened and the argument that followed and ended with Lizzie telling her to leave.  
  
"And you haven't spoken to either one since?" Ethan asked.  
  
"No, not a word." She answered simply.  
  
"Lizzie and Gordon aren't speaking either. Why haven't you talked to them?" He questioned, digging deeper.  
  
"Well I don't know what to say. I know Lizzie is super pissed at me and I don't want to get into it with her again. I never meant to hurt her Ethan." She replied.  
  
"You told her you're in love with her boyfriend. You had to know that that would hurt." Ethan assumed.  
  
"I just wish she wouldn't have snapped and we could talked about it without fighting." Miranda admitted.  
  
"Miranda, if it had been the other way around and Lizzie had told you that she was in love with your boyfriend, would you have been calm about it?" He proposed to her.  
  
"No. I see your point. I just don't know if she can ever forgive me." She wondered out loud.  
  
"She will in time." He reassured her.  
  
"Why do you say that?" she asked not buying it.  
  
Ethan smiled and informed her that, "Lizzie will forgive you because you haven't actually done anything with him so its not like you did anything behind her back, and because she loves you."  
  
"I guess your right," Miranda stated with a half smile.  
  
"Look, just give her a few days to cool off. I'm sure Kate or me will talk to her about it too. You guys are too close to not survive this." He smiled at her.  
  
Miranda just nodded and let all the information soak in, when Ethan saw she didn't have anything else to say he continued.  
  
"So what about Gordon?" He inquired changing the subject.  
  
"Like I said I haven't talked to him, but I do know that he is afraid of doing something that will screw everything up more then it already is." She informed Ethan.  
  
"How do you know that?" He questioned confused.  
  
She looked at Ethan and debated on what to tell him in response. She decided to just say what she had felt. She took a deep breath and bared what she was feeling in her heart and soul.  
  
"When we see each other in passing and our eyes meet its like ...I look into his eyes and I swear I see his soul. Our eyes meet and I can tell what he is feeling, what his fears are, how much he is hurting and his confusion. When I look into his eyes and he looks into mine, I can read everything in his heart and soul and I know he can read everything in mine. It's like when it happens it completely freaks me out but I just can't make myself not look into his eyes." Miranda explained her eyes now in a place far far away.  
  
Ethan said nothing for a few seconds. After fully processing what she had told him he smiled and prepared a strategy.  
  
"As strange as that is, I get it. It's very deep but its sweet. Its all gonna be ok I promise. Its complicated so its not a easy simple fix but just give it some time and I have a feeling you guys are gonna be ok." Ethan told her.  
  
"Thanks," she answered gratefully.  
  
Ethan started to say something but Gordo looked in his direction so he waved to acknowledge his friend. When Miranda saw this she turned to see whom Ethan was greeting. She turned and was met by Gordo's eyes. She exchanged a long haunting spiritual look with him before turning around to say something else to Ethan. 


	28. Chapter 28 Kate and Lizzie

Chapter 28 – Kate and Lizzie (Ok so I am trying to write again. I apologize for being away for so long. I hope you can bear with me because I still love to do this whenever I can. I just have been finding it hard to have the time to write. Well yall I am back. Are you ready? Love James)  
  
Kate smiled as her friend Lizzie joined her at the cheerleaders' lunch table. Lizzie was not a cheerleader but with everything that had gone on recently they had welcomed her to their world at least during lunch. Lizzie smiled weakly at her friend before beginning to nibble at her food. Several minutes passed and when Kate saw that Lizzie was finished eating she made her move.  
  
"Lizzie, how are you doing?" Kate asked trying to come off innocently.  
  
"Fine Kate, why do you ask?" she answered hoping that Kate wouldn't pry more.  
  
"Lizzie...just tell me what is going on," Kate responded, starting to get frustrated. She didn't have time for Lizzie to be defensive about this.  
  
Lizzie opened her mouth to say something but shut it again when the words didn't come out. After a few moments of just staring at each other, Lizzie gave up trying to fight it and decided to open up to her old friend.  
  
"Kate...I'm so confused. I was just sure that Gordo and me were the perfect happy couple. Even when I starting suspecting that there might be something between them I just figured he loved me and I didn't really worry about it. And I thought that since Miranda was my best friend she would never even think of trying for my boyfriend. Then I come home one day and Gordo is gone and apparently they have told each other that they love each other. I feel like they both stabbed me in the back." Lizzie paused from her rant long enough to suppress the emotions she was feeling from reliving the night everything had fallen apart. She found both Gordo and Miranda with her eyes, sighed, and turned back to Kate and continued.  
  
"I haven't talked to either of them since it happened. Well Gordo and I speak at dinner enough to be social but its still tense and hard, on the whole family. I've just avoided Miranda. I haven't even made eye contact with her. I don't think they are talking to each other either. Its like we are all mad and confused and afraid any little move we make would just screw it all more then it already is." Lizzie stopped her spiel and gave Kate her best 'help me doc.' look.  
  
"What exactly do you think of Miranda right now?" Kate inquired wanting to make sure she understood Lizzie's feelings.  
  
"I feel betrayed. I feel like she knew how I felt but she didn't care. All she cared about was herself and her own selfish feelings. All of the boys in this school, why couldn't she want someone else, someone who is single, someone who isn't Gordo. She has been my friend for so long. I still can't believe she would do something like this to me." She answered.  
  
Kate just nodded and asked her friend, "Ok, what about David?"  
  
"I'm just confused by him. I thought I was everything he ever wanted. I thought he loved me. I thought he didn't even look at other girls anymore. I remember it was so odd when his parents died and he shut me out. He shut everybody out. I mean he finally let me in a little about it but it seemed like every time he was having a really hard time with it he always ended up confiding in Miranda about it. I'm supposed to be his girlfriend. Why am I not good enough for him to fall apart with? I was there for him Kate. I let him be mean to me. I let him cry on my shoulder. I offered advice to him. I was everything I could be to him and now he has gone and done this. I just don't understand why. Why am I not good enough for him? What does Miranda have that I don't? I just don't see where I have failed to be good to him Kate I just don't see it." Lizzie intended to continue but her frustration and pain overcame her.  
  
Kate wrapped Lizzie in a hug and after a few minutes she regained her composure enough to listen to what Doctor Kate had to tell her. Kate pondered what to tell her distressed friend.  
  
When the words came to her Kate informed Lizzie that, "I'm sure neither of them wanted to hurt you. Miranda probably told you as soon as she was sure of her feelings and built up the courage to tell you. I know for a fact that the last thing in the world David would ever want to is to hurt you. He probably couldn't tell you because he was so confused he didn't know what he was feeling. This whole thing is just so messed up but I think it really is just a big misunderstanding. You guys have been friends for so long and everyone can tell how much you care about each other. You will be ok and so will David and so will Miranda. I think you all just need to forgive and let time heal wounds. You also need to talk to them Lizzie. Somebody has to speak first. They are your best friends remember that. You love them a lot and love has a way of winning out especially when no one is truly right or wrong. I know this has been hard and it's going to be hard but it's going to be ok, trust me." Kate finished her prognosis.  
  
Lizzie just sat there for a few minutes not knowing what to say. Finally a small smile formed on her face. Then she responded with, "Kate...Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome," Kate voiced happily. The bell rang and the students at Hill Ridge High made their way back to their classes. 


	29. Chapter 29 My Immortal

Chapter 29 – My Immortal (This chapter will be a little different. The majority of the content will be the song "My Immortal" by Evanessance. I do not claim any ownership to the song. Yall please tell me if you like what I have done with this. My aunt is doing well and may get to come home Friday! Ok everybody sit back and enjoy the show. Love always, James)  
  
Lizzie sat on her bed looking over her notes from English. She had tried several times to start her paper but could not make herself focus. She had sat her notes down and picked up a note pad to start brainstorming on when she heard a familiar song on her stereo. She couldn't help but listen as "My Immortal" blared through her radio.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
As the song ended Lizzie realized that she had been writing as it played. She looked down at the pad and read what she had written.  
  
Gordo why can't you just leave? I'm trying to move on but this hurts so badly. I've been there all of these years. I was there while you were hurting over your parents. I held when you cried, I wiped away your tears. I was the one that was there while you mourned losing them. I'm still so committed to you. I just can't forget. I want to leave but you still have my heart. I've tried so to tell myself that you're gone, but you are still right there, right down the hall. I feel like I've really have been alone all of this time. I want to move on but I can't because you still have all of me.  
  
As she read the words in front of her that had come from her heart everything came rushing back to her. Everything from growing up with him to falling for him to his parents dying to his telling Miranda he loved her went through her head. She fought off the emotions as long as she could but she finally couldn't resist any longer. She threw the notepad against her wall and collapsed on her bed crying. 


	30. Chapter 30 Bowling

Chapter 30 – Bowling (I am back again finally. My life is in shambles so it has become very hard to even think about writing. I'm writing this chapter now in hopes it will motivate me. I just hope it is ok. My aunt is at home. She can't walk and needs help all the time but she is at home and in the end that is all that matters. Thank you guys so much you are so wonderful and I truly enjoy your words. It truly means so much to me. All my thanks, all my love, James)  
  
Larry lined up his shot and released yet another gutter ball. Ethan and Gordo laughed as Larry had thrown many of them already that night.  
  
"Have I mentioned how stupid this game really is?" He griped has he retrieved his ball to make another attempt at hitting a pin, any pin.  
  
"Only about a hundred times tonight. Come on Larry this is fun." Gordo laughed and smiled at his obviously frustrated friend.  
  
"I don't know why you like it so much. You're just as bad at this as I am." Larry pointed out as he released his ball again this time hitting one pin.  
  
"Yeah I know I suck at this. I just don't let it bother me anymore," Gordo responded as he got up from his seat and began to search for his bowling ball. Upon finding it he prepared for his shot. "You just accept not being good at it is all," he added as he threw the ball down the lane hitting two pins.  
  
"Easy for you to say. This game is still stupid. Captain Picard never went bowling." Larry responded as he watched his friend wait on his ball to come back.  
  
"No he went hollo-bowling. Didn't you see that episode?" He joked as he launched his ball at the pins. This time he actually knocked them all down and picked up the spare.  
  
"Whoa hollo-bowling? Can we do that next week?" Ethan inquired.  
  
"There isn't really hollo-bowling Ethan. It was just a joke...never mind." Larry told him as he chuckled underneath his breath. Ethan shook his head as he got up and readied himself for his turn.  
  
"Why couldn't Danny come again?" Ethan asked Larry as he let his ball go hitting all but the right corner pin.  
  
"He is doing something with his parents tonight. Visiting an aunt or something like that." Larry answered.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right. So how do you like dating him?" he questioned as he rolled his ball down the bowling lane picking up his spare.  
  
Larry pondered his answer for a minute before smiling and telling them, "Its great. He's really sweet to me."  
  
Larry had admitted being Bisexual to Gordo a couple of months earlier. Gordo was nothing but supportive upon hearing the news. Larry had become friend with Danny through his connections with Ethan. One night while both Gordo and Ethan were busy with their respective girlfriends, Larry and Danny discovered there was more to their relationship than just being friends. After discussing it with each other and Gordo telling them that there was nothing wrong with what they were feeling, Danny and Larry had become a couple. They had Ethan in on the secret a few days ago. No one but Gordo and Ethan knew about them being bi or them being together.  
  
"Well I'm glad somebody's love life is going well," Gordo stated as Larry hit a few pins.  
  
"Any news on "As Lizzie, David, and Miranda turns"?" Larry wondered trying to be light hearted about it.  
  
Gordo laughed before responding with, "No, still haven't talked to either of them. I just don't what to say or do."  
  
"I talked to Miranda and Kate talked to Lizzie," Ethan informed them.  
  
"And?" Gordo demanded as he sat down after throwing two gutter balls.  
  
"Lizzie feels betrayed. She is confused. She is mad at Miranda for trying to steal you and she just doesn't understand why would want to leave her for Miranda." He answered flatly and honestly.  
  
"What about Miranda?" Larry asked as Ethan scored a strike.  
  
"Miranda is upset cause she thinks she has messed everything up. Its like she is trying to figure everything out but the only thing she knows for sure is how she feels about you. Oh, and she can tell you love her too. Neither her nor Lizzie seemed to think they know what you are going to decide to do." Ethan told his friend.  
  
"That's good because I don't have a clue what I am going to do. I've known Lizzie for so long and I love her to death but there is this connection I have with Miranda." he admitted.  
  
"You need to decide something David. I mean if you don't then it's not fair to Miranda or Lizzie." Larry added.  
  
"I know. I'm going to have a talk with both of them, separately. Tell them what's going on in my head. Maybe that will help me make up my mind." Gordo remarked honestly.  
  
"Good luck dude. I just hope that neither one kills you," Ethan joked.  
  
"Nah, they wont kill him. Hurt him really badly maybe but not kill him. Hey, if they do then we will visit you in hospital. Seriously, good luck." Larry added with a hand on Gordo's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks guys. Hey what's the score?" Gordo inquired.  
  
"Lets see, I have 51, Gordo has 25 and the natural himself right here has 8." Ethan answered looking at the scorecard and smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah, "Can't miss Tudgeman" you're up." Gordo informed Larry as he laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Larry barked as he tried to restrain a laugh of his own. He then relaxed and rolled his ball into the gutter again. 


	31. Chapter 31 A song for Gordo

Chapter 31 – A song for Gordo (Well here we go again. Ok this chapter is short as it's mainly just a song, this time a song for Gordo. Don't worry I'm working on a regular chapter right now that should be up soon. The song I'm using is a song by Finger 11. The name of the song is "One thing". I know it's not a hugely common song but I heard it once and fell in love it and I just have to use it. If you have not heard its set to a simple acoustic guitar beat and I think its something Gordo would actually listen too. Ok anyways to the story. Much love and hope,

James)  
  
Gordo got up off his bed and turned his radio on. He turned it to a local station that played a variety of music that he liked due to his eclectic taste. He half listened to the songs as he worked on his English paper. His mind was drifting when he realized that some one has requested, "You make me wanna" by Usher, a song he wasn't particularly fond of but he smiled and shook he head as he was reminded of what the song was about.  
  
"A guy thinking about leaving his girlfriend for a friend he is falling for. Yeah I think I know just a little bit about that. Well I guess I know I'm not alone in what I'm going through. Too bad I don't have his number so I can call him and ask what he did about it," he told himself as the song ended.  
  
He was about to go back to working on his paper when another song got his attention. He never heard the song before but for some reason it got his attention. His ears were at attention as he listened closely to the words coming from his radio. The song was called  
  
"One thing"  
  
Restless tonight  
  
Cause I wasted the light  
  
Between both these times  
  
I drew a really thin line  
  
It's nothing I planned  
  
And not that I can  
  
But you should be mine  
  
Across that line  
  
If I traded it all  
  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
  
Just for one thing  
  
If I sorted it out  
  
If I knew all about this one thing  
  
Wouldn't that be something  
  
I promise I might  
  
Not walk on by  
  
Maybe next time  
  
But not this time  
  
Even though I know  
  
I don't want to know  
  
Yeah I guess I know  
  
I just hate how it sounds  
  
If I traded it all  
  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
  
Just for one thing  
  
If I sorted it out  
  
If I knew all about this one thing  
  
Wouldn't that be something  
  
Even though I know  
  
I don't want to know  
  
Yeah I guess I know  
  
I just hate how it sounds  
  
Even though I know  
  
I don't want to know  
  
Yeah I guess I know  
  
I just hate how it sounds  
  
If I traded it all  
  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
  
Just for one thing  
  
If I sorted it out  
  
If I knew all about this one thing  
  
Wouldn't that be something  
  
Gordo couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had no idea what the song was supposed to be about but it had sent a message strait to his heart. As he thought about it, it started to make sense. Whatever this one thing was it must be pretty important to him if he was willing to give up everything for it. He couldn't shake the feeling that the message of the song somehow applied to his present situation. He tried to think of what his one thing could be. Although many things passed through his head there was one image that kept popping into his head. The image of Miranda's beautiful smiling face simply would not leave his mind as he contemplated what would be worth giving up everything he knew for.  
  
After a few minutes of fighting with himself he had come to a decision. He took a breath as he told himself out loud, "I can't believe I am going to do this."


	32. Chapter 32 Lizzie, Miranda and a closet

Chapter 32 – Lizzie, Miranda and the closet (I am sorry for the last chapter being so short. I simply could not think of anything to put with that. This chapter is quite a bit longer so hopefully this will make up for it. I have to thank my friend Grace for coming up with this idea. I am going to start on a new story. However, it will be an original not a fanfic. I want you guys to all read and give me feedback so I would like suggestions on how to accomplish this. You can email me or IM me with your ideas. Back to the story. Love always, James)  
  
"Kate, where are you taking me?" Lizzie asked her friend as the girls walked down the school hallway. It was lunchtime and on this nice sunny day the building was all but empty.  
  
"I already told you Lizzie, it's a surprise," Kate assured the teen with a twinkle in her eye that she did not catch.  
  
"I don't like surprises," Lizzie reminded Kate.  
  
"Don't worry you will like this one, I promise," Kate stated innocently.  
  
"Ok, if you say so," she agreed as she looked at her friend cautiously.  
  
"Trust me," Kate informed her with a smile.  
  
"Kate why are we standing in front of a closet?" Lizzie wondered as they came to a stop in front of a book closet.  
  
"This is your surprise!" She clued in her confused friend.  
  
Lizzie just looked at her with a look that said: you're kidding right?  
  
"Lizzie it's in there. You just have to look for it. Go on have a look," Kate urged.  
  
"Ok," Lizzie responded as she eased her way passed the open door. After looking around and finding nothing, Lizzie turned to ask Kate where her surprise was but was met by the shutting the closet door and the sound of it locking.  
  
"Kate! What in the hell is this? Kate!?" Lizzie screamed at her friend on the other side of the door.  
  
"Ethan I don't think I like this," Miranda voiced as the boy dragged her down the hall.  
  
"Oh come on Miranda, don't you trust me?" he questioned the Latina.  
  
"No," Miranda snapped back.  
  
"You will like this. I promise," he reassured his concerned friend.  
  
"If you say so...what's she doing here?" she asked as they stopped in front of closet with Kate standing in front of it.  
  
"Oh, this was her idea," he answered.  
  
"What is that voice I hear?" Miranda wondered as she heard Lizzie's voice calling faintly.  
  
"Oh that's part of your surprise," Kate answered for Ethan. Miranda just gave her a suspecting look. Kate motioned for her to come to the door. As she neared the door, Ethan opened the door Kate shoved Miranda into the closet and Ethan quickly slammed the door shut.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Lizzie snapped at Miranda.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing," Miranda responded.  
  
"Kate told me she had a surprise for me and next thing I know I'm in this closet." Lizzie answered honestly.  
  
"Ethan told me the same thing the I saw Kate..." Miranda started but trailed off when she put two and two together. She looked at Lizzie and saw that she had gotten it also.  
  
"Kate! Let us out of here!" They both yelled as they banged on the door.  
  
"Not until you kiss and make up!!" Kate informed both of them from the other side of the door.  
  
"This is for your own good," Ethan added.  
  
"This is all your fault," Lizzie told Miranda as she moved away from the door.  
  
"My fault? How is this my fault?" Miranda inquired sharply.  
  
"If you hadn't stole Gordo from me we wouldn't be locked in this stupid closet," she informed the Miranda.  
  
"Stole? Lizzie, in case you don't know I'm not with David so it's a little bit of a stretch for you to accuse me of stealing him!" Miranda fired back logically.  
  
"You know what I'm trying to say," Lizzie voiced.  
  
"No actually I don't. What are you getting at Lizzie?" she asked Lizzie.  
  
"Miranda...All I know is that everything was going great. We were all enjoying being in high school. Gordo and me had each other...then you had to go and mess everything up by telling Gordo that you love him. Why couldn't you just let us be happy?" Lizzie wondered.  
  
"I tried Lizzie ok...I kept these feelings that I had building up inside of me to myself as long as I could. I never planned or wanted for it to happen like this...Lizzie I just can't stop feeling the way I do. I tried...I tried everything I could think of but...I just can't get over the fact that I love him. I love him Lizzie. And I'm sorry if that messes up your perfect little plan for you and David," she admitted as her emotions began to rise to the surface.  
  
"My perfect little plan? You make it sound like I planned being with Gordo for years," Lizzie fired back her own emotions welling up.  
  
"Didn't you? Lizzie...everybody has known for years that you and David like each other. Especially me. I knew it in fourth grade...and I know you never got over it. And David...David liked you the moment he saw you. Lizzie...the reason I never tried for David all these years is because I knew that he wanted you and you wanted him," Miranda started then stopped obviously dealing with the emotions that she was feeling in her heart and soul.  
  
She collected herself, and continued to explain herself to her best friend. "I was fine with how everything was. You and David were going to end up together...everybody knew it and I was ok with that. Then I went on vacation and I missed both of you so much...when I showed up in Rome and saw both of you again I was so happy but then when I was alone I started to feel something different for David. I was sitting there talking to David and all he could think about was you...it made me angry for some reason I didn't really know why I just knew I didn't like you being the only thing on his mind. I didn't get a chance to deal with what I was feeling because..." Miranda paused as she remembered vividly the chaos of the day.  
  
"Because my mom came and told him about his parents," Lizzie finished for her putting the pieces of the puzzle together herself.  
  
"Yeah, and after that I was just focused on being there for him cause he was just so messed up and depressed. I prayed for him every night. I was so happy he came around. I was so scared that he would never be the same again...when you guys told me that you were together...I was happy for you. I really was. I remember thinking that it was about time but I also realized that those feelings that I felt back in Rome hadn't gone away. I had just suppressed them. And when I looked at him I could tell that somewhere he was starting to feel something for me too. I think that both of us knew that our feelings were real..." she was cut off by Lizzie answering, "That day at his parents grave."  
  
Lizzie looked at her friend of many years. She was full of emotions and it showed. She took notice of the physical toll this ordeal had taken on Miranda. She stood before her now an emotional wreck, a shell of the free spirit she had known most of her life. She wanted to be angry with her but she just couldn't.  
  
Miranda stared back at Lizzie. She could tell that the anger that had been directed at her was fueled by very real pain. This had not been easy on her either. Miranda knew that they could not keep up what they were doing to each other. She could tell that the girl looking back at her felt the same way. As her head began to clear Lizzie began to formulate an idea.  
  
"Miranda...I have an idea," she proposed.  
  
"I'm listening," Miranda responded.  
  
"We should go to Gordo together and tell him that he needs to make a choice," Lizzie started.  
  
"He can have one of us," Miranda continued.  
  
"Or neither of us, but he definitely can't have both of us," Lizzie finished.  
  
"We will force him to make a choice and whatever choice he makes..." Miranda stated seeing what Lizzie was getting at.  
  
"We will agree to be cool with it. No matter who he chooses," Lizzie filled in the blank.  
  
"Agreed," Miranda approved.  
  
"Agreed," Lizzie finalized the plan.  
  
The girls looked at each other and sighed as they both realized they had a long road of healing in front of them. The bell rang signifying the end of lunch and the girls heard the door open behind them. They walked out and were met by Ethan and Kate with crossed arms and twitching feet.  
  
"Well?" Kate inquired of both of them.  
  
"Thank you," Lizzie responded to Kate and Ethan.  
  
"Yeah, thank you guys a bunch," Miranda chimed in. Ethan and Kate nodded in approval as the quartet made their way to their lockers to get ready for their next class. 


	33. Chapter 33 Decision Time

Chapter 33 – Decision time (Ok so I'm finally writing again. I'm so sorry to have been gone for so long. My life is a mess. My aunt finally got to where we knew she was going to be ok and my grandmother fell and hurt herself very bad. She broke her arm, her wrist, her hip, and cracked her fibula. She made it through her surgeries ok but now she is in a nursing home and is getting mistreated badly. Also someone very special to me, my sweetie, my future wife Emily has had a major setback in her life. You all know her by her penname: MissEmmy. Her grandfather had a stroke and we just don't know if he is going to make it. You guys are always so great but now I must ask you to pray for Emily's and mine families again. On a positive note, I have started my original story and if you would like to read it just provide me with email information and I'll be happy to send it to you. Ok now finally on with the story.)

Gordo opened the front door to his house. He had stayed after school for a meeting with his fellow class officers and then dropped by Larry's home to give him the notes from science that he had missed due to his doctor's appointment. Jo greeted him as he walked through the door.

"Hey sweetie," Jo greeted him.

"Hey mom," Gordo greeted her.

"How was school?" she inquired.

"Pretty much the usual. I had to attend a presidential meeting then I went by Larry's to give him the notes since he was sick today," he informed his adoptive mother.

"Oh, how is he?" Jo questioned.

"He's ok. Doctor gave him some antibiotics and told him it's just a virus and he should be ok in a few days," Gordo responded.

"Well that's good. Guess who came home with Lizzie," Jo requested.

"Who?" he asked, not wanting to guess.

"Miranda," Jo told her elder son.

"Miranda?" Gordo questioned, taken aback. Jo just gave him a look that said she didn't understand it either. He was on his way to Matt's room when both Lizzie and Miranda met him.

"Hey," Lizzie greeted him.

"Hi," Miranda followed.

"Hey," he responded to both of them.

"Listen Gordo, we need to talk to you." The blonde started.

We? Gordo thought to himself and was immediately concerned that they had magically patched things up and now they wanted to talk to him together. After a few minutes his intrigue convinced him to comply with their wishes.

"Ok, I'm listening," he answered.

"David we have talked about it and we decided that you need to make a decision," Miranda stated.

"Make a decision?" he repeated not really getting it.

"Yes, you can be with me or Miranda or neither of us," Lizzie explained.

"But you can't be with both of us. And we have agreed to be cool with whatever decision you make. So David, the ball is in your court." Miranda finished.

Gordo just stood there for a minute letting what had just happened sink in. He was shocked but at the same time he knew this all had to come to a head eventually and now seemed like as good a time as any to resolve it all. He took a deep breath and responded.

"You're right we need to figure this all out and get on with our lives....Lizzie can I talk to you in your room please?" he voiced as he decided once in for all to lay it all on the line.

"Umm yeah sure, lets go," Lizzie agreed not really knowing why he wanted to talk to her first.

"Ok...I'm gonna go watch T.V. for a while then," the latina informed them getting the hint. Lizzie made her way to her room and sat on her bed. Gordo followed her and stood in front of her. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, as it was obvious that neither knew where to start. Finally Gordo grew tired of stalling.

"Lizzie, you know that I love you and you mean the world to me." He started as he began to pace and run his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I know," she answered not really knowing what else to say.

"I'm so sorry about all this Lizzie. I would rather die than hurt you. I never thought that anything like this could ever happen. And I know that it has been so hard on you and Miranda. I just wish there was a way for everyone to get what they want." He stated basically just thinking out loud.

Lizzie just watched him pace for a few seconds before telling him that, "Yeah well that's not gonna happen so you have to decide," she reminded him. Gordo stopped his pacing and sat down beside her. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. He sighed deeply as he realized that there was no turning back now.

"Lizzie...I love you to death and you are so special to me but...this just can't work. At least not now, I mean here we are living together. Your mom and dad are basically my parents now. I just feel right now we are too much like a brother and sister. It just took this thing with Miranda to realize it." Gordo explained to Lizzie. She turned away from him and began to stare at the floor.

"You're right," she responded, still looking at her floor.

"What?" he inquired making sure he heard her right.

"You're right Gordo," she repeated as she turned back to look at the young man sitting next to her. "You're right about all of it. There is just no way to make us work like this. Right now we are just too close and too much like siblings to be boyfriend and girlfriend. It was stupid to think that it could work out," Lizzie admitted starting to fight back tears.

"Hey we had to try. If we hadn't then we would still be wondering what if. Who knows maybe one day we will find our way back to each other. If its meant to be then it will happen in time, but right now I have to find out what this is with me and Miranda. I've been so involved with you all these years that I never even thought about her like that and now there is something real between us and I have to see where that leads us." he explained to the blonde beauty.

"Yeah I understand. Just do me a favor, ok?" Lizzie begged of her now ex boyfriend as the tears began to roll down her cheek.

"Sure Lizzie, anything," Gordo readily agreed.

"Take care of her," she ordered.

"I will," he informed her as it sunk in that she was agreeing to allow him to be with Miranda. He smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. He kissed her forehead before getting off her bed and starting to pace again. Lizzie stood as well as she searched for the words to say.

"Thanks," she finally managed. He just turned and gave her a look that said you're welcome among other things.

"Lizzie, I'm always going to be here for you no matter what," he reminded her.

"I know, me too," Lizzie replied as she laughed a little and finally smiled.

"Friends?" Gordo asked.

"Friends," Lizzie agreed as she walked up to him and embraced him a tight hug.

"I better go talk to Miranda now," he stated.

"Ok but I've got something I want to say to her first," Lizzie responded as she let go and started to walk towards the hall.

"Ok," Gordo agreed as he followed her out the door.


	34. Chapter 34 No More Running

Chapter 34 –No More Running (Wow well it took forever but this is the last chapter. After this I'm going to post an after word of sorts but it will be written in a way to where u can consider it or this chapter as the real end to the story. I'll leave the choice up to you. I posted my original on fictionpress but nobody has reviewed it yet. For some reason it won't let me post the link on here so if u want it just email me and I'll send u the link. My grandmother is still recovering and we think she may get to go to rehab soon. My future wife Emily's grandfather is doing better and I believe he has been released from the hospital and is now staying with family. That is the good news. The bad news is that 2 of her friends were in a car accident recently. They both survived but one of them still has a long road in front of him. Again all prayers and well wishes will be helpful. Ok well this is it after this chapter all that is left will be the after word then the story will be officially over. Enjoy.

Love and understanding,

James)

Miranda sat on the McGuire's couch and flipped channels on their TV. She knew that Gordo had made his choice and she couldn't help but believe that he had chosen Lizzie. She just knew that she couldn't compete with the closeness that Lizzie and Gordo shared. She was staring blankly at the screen letting her thoughts wander when she noticed the presence of the person standing next to her.

"Hey," Matt greeted Miranda.

"Hey," she responded as she smiled back at him.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Oh I'm just waiting for Lizzie and Gordo to finish talking," she admitted.

"Oh, so he made his decision?" Matt wondered.

"Yeah, me and Lizzie told he had too. He agreed and now he is talking to Lizzie and I just don't know what that means." Miranda informed the boy.

"Miranda...You are pretty, and fun, and strong. Any guy would be a fool not to choose you," Matt preached.

"Thanks, you can be sweet when you aren't being a brat," she admitted.

"You're welcome," he responded.

"I know that he has feelings for me but you know how it his with him and Lizzie," she voiced.

"Miranda, Gordo is going to make the best choice for him. All we can do is be happy for him and respect whatever decision he makes because it will be the right choice for him. If the way he looks at you is any hint, then I like your chances." Matt told the latina.

"Thanks Matt," she answered again showing gratitude. Matt just nodded and made his way to his room. (Got ya, Lostworld) Miranda was about to go back to watching TV when she saw Lizzie walking down the stairs with Gordo following a few feet behind her. He stopped at the bottom at the stairs while Lizzie walked up to Miranda. Miranda stood and faced her blonde friend.

"Hey Miranda, I need you to do something for me," she informed the dark haired girl.

"What?" Miranda wondered.

"Take care of him. Be good to him and he will be good to you. If I can't have him then there is no other person in the world that I would him to be with than you," with that Lizzie hugged Miranda and headed back to her room to give them a chance to talk.

When she got in her room a CD she had made of her favorite love songs caught her attention. An idea formed in her head and she grabbed the disc and her CD player and walked towards her door.

"Hey, Gordo greeted Miranda as he walked towards her.

"Hi, she answered as she moved in his direction. "Gordo I..." she started but was cut off.

"I broke it off with Lizzie," the curly haired boy stated.

"What?" Miranda voiced as she struggled to understand what was happening.

"Lizzie and I aren't together anymore," Gordo clarified.

"Why?" she questioned.

"It's not right for us. At least not right now. We are just too much like siblings for it to work," he continued.

"Oh," she answered simply.

"Yeah and there is something else," Gordo told her now only a couple feet away from her.

"What?" she voiced as she inched closer to him.

"Miranda there is something I wanna tell you," Gordo stated as he reached out and grabbed Miranda's hand.

"Yes David, I'm listening," she informed him as she placed her other hand in his and positioned herself where she could feel his breath on her.

"Miranda, I love you and I want to see what there is here," he told her.

"I love you too. David, you know that." She admitted.

"I know you are worried about our friendship and everything but I wanna this where this leads us. Can we see if this is going to work?" he voiced.

Miranda just looked at him as she let everything that was happening to her soak in. She looked into his eyes and any doubts she had were washed away by the love and longing she saw in them. She was put her hands on his face and did something she had been dreaming of for months. She gave him the kiss she had wanted to give him for so long. Gordo was shocked at first but after a couple of seconds he returned it.

"Is that a yes?" he questioned after she released his lips. Miranda said nothing but kissed him again and smiled.

"Ok...that's a yes I'm guessing," he concluded.

"That's a yes," she responded still beaming.

Lizzie had been watching all this from the balcony and when she heard Miranda say yes she put her idea into action. She had brought her CD player with her to the balcony and put her CD in it. She had chosen 2 songs, one for Miranda and one for Gordo. Now, she pressed play, took one last look at the new couple and retreated to her room. There would be a day where she would be comfortable around them but it was not today. Right now she needed to be alone.

The first song began to play. It was "I do" by 98 degrees.

"Would you like to dance?" Gordo suggested as he heard the music coming from balcony. He quickly picked up on what was going on. He would thank Lizzie later.

"I'd love too," Miranda replied as she took his hand and walked to the open area of the living room. Gordo wrapped his arms around her waist and Miranda wrapped her arms around his neck as the couple shared their first slow dance together. As the song played Gordo began to lip-sync the words to her.

_All I am, All I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me cause I  
  
I do Cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do  
_

_In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Till that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart  
'Till my dying day  
_

_I do Cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do  
Oh, I do_

Shortly first song ended Lizzie's second choice started. It was Jessica Simpson's version of "Take My Breath Away". Hearing this Gordo began to chuckle to himself. He thought to himself, Nick and Jessica, Lizzie? Even as amused as he was at her choices, he was very touched by her act and looking at Miranda he could tell she was too. As the song played, this time it was Miranda singing to him.

_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
  
Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say  
  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
  
Through the hourglass I saw you_

_In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid  
  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
_  
_Watching everything motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
Haunted my the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way and say  
  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

__

When the second song ended Gordo led Miranda to the couch where they sat down.

"David?" she asked.

"What?" he responded.

"How do you know this is going to work?" Miranda questioned.

"I don't. I mean there is no way to know. But I do know one thing," he informed her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You are a good kisser," he revealed.

"Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself," she offered.

"I know," Gordo proclaimed with a smile.

"Ok Mr. Humble," she declared as she began to giggle.

"Yep, that's me," he admitted laughing now himself.

"I love you," she stated.

"I love you too," he returned. With that they shared another kiss and cuddled on the couch.


	35. After word A Revelation

After word – A revelation (Ok after a very long strange journey here is the end of the story. I meant to post this a long time ago but life got in the way. This is not going to be very long or overly dramatic. This is just a unique way to tie up some loose ends. I hope you guys like it. After this I will continue Family but I have no idea if and when I'll start another Lizzie fanfic again as I have decided to concentrate on my original writing in hopes of getting published one day. My aunt has completely recovered and my grandmother is doing very well in rehab. My stress level still remains high as my money issues remain. You guys have all been so great and I can't thank you enough. Here it is, enjoy the end of the story.

Love faith hope lives eternal,

James)

Gordo set the screenplay he had been reading for the past few hours down in front of him. He flipped to the front and read the title again out loud to himself.

"The Miranda and Gordo story and Lizzie too! Matt how did you remember all this so well?" He asked the young man sitting next to him.

"Well I had help. Lizzie and Miranda remember it very well ya know. I did change some of the unimportant things. I didn't want it to get boring but basically its how everything happened or as close as I could get it," Matt responded back.

"Yeah I imagine they would. How is your sister anyway? I haven't spoken to her in a few days," Gordo inquired.

"She's good. I talked to her yesterday and she was getting ready to interview some singer in a band. She was all excited cause he is 'such a hottie' she really enjoys writing for the magazine though. We'll see her at Kate and Ethan's wedding next week," Matt responded.

"Yeah I know, since I'm the best man and she's the maid of honor we have to dance with each other, remember?" he reminded Matt.

"How does Miranda feel about that?" Matt teased.

"She understands. Besides that was a long time ago and Miranda trusts me." Gordo stated.

"Hey Gordo, do you ever wonder...what if things had worked out different? You know what if your parents hadn't died or Miranda had never fessed up?" he asked his long time friend.

Gordo looked at Matt and then glanced in the direction of his bedroom where Miranda was sleeping. He was now 25, a college graduate and a director with several short films and 2 mainstream movies to his credit. It had been several years since the life changing events had occurred during his time as a freshman in high school. After all was said and done he ended with Miranda after all and he was happy about it. He had never questioned how he felt about her but now as Matt questioned him and the screenplay he had presented to him to read stirred up old memories, Gordo was reminded that every now again he did wonder if only to himself, what might have been. He was happy with the choices he had made in his life but Lizzie was his first love and she still caused his heart to skip a beat when he saw her and she would always have a special place in his heart. Miranda was the one he wanted forever and always but a piece of his heart would always belong to the blonde beauty he loved as a young man.

"Gordo, what are you smiling at?" Matt asked as he saw the smile form on Gordo's face. The comment snapped Gordo out of his moment of reflection.

"Yeah Matt, sometimes when I'm all alone and my mind drifts...I wonder what if? But then I remember that I love how it turned out. I love your sister and I'll always be there for her if she needs me, but...I'm happy to give my heart and my life to Miranda. I don't question how it all worked out but part of me will always wonder what might have been." He admitted.

"I get you. So about my screenplay?" Matt questioned. It was the reason he was at Gordo's house this late at night.

"Oh yeah, It's really good. It's so close to how it all happened too. There are some flaws but I can get an editor to fix them." Gordo told him.

"So you are gonna make it into a movie and direct it?" Matt inquired.

"I feel like I have to. Its just so personal...I'm gonna make it happen, for you and for me. We are probably going to have change the title though. The Miranda and Gordo story and Lizzie too...it just doesn't work for me." He said.

"Yeah, I was having issues trying to name it. It was the best I could come up with on such short notice." Matt confessed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get to approve the new name," he reassured.

"Well I better get home before Melina gets worried," Matt stated, as he saw the time on the wall, 1:30 A.M.

"Ok Matt, I'll talk to you tomorrow." He called as Matt made his way to the front door. Matt waved as he shut the door and walked towards his car.

Gordo picked up his phone and called an old friend who just happened to be a producer. He was several minutes into the call when he heard a voice from his bedroom calling his name.

"David, sweetie come to bed," Miranda called as she woke to find herself alone in their bed.

"Larry, yeah I better go. She's yelling for me to come to bed. Yeah, we'll talk tomorrow about the movie some more. Bye." He hung up his phone and walked into his bedroom where Miranda was waiting on him.


End file.
